Learning to Love
by candycane881
Summary: Draco and Hermione are married but Hermione was in a potions accident and completely forgets any relationship with Draco  - especially the part where she married him! She has to relearn to love the enemy that she remembers. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Chapter 1: The Accident

Hermione was on the brink of a new discovery. She was a researcher at St. Mungo's and she was about to finish up a potion that would revolutionize the wizarding world. It had the power to bring people back from the Cruciatus Curse and return them to a normal state. She had been working on it for years and after researching the properties of a few different plants she decided their combined properties would have just the effect she needed to complete her potion. They were incredibly volatile chemicals combined together. One wrong mistake and... well you get the picture. But she was more careful than that and in a few hours she could test it on her first patients.

"Almost finished Hermione?" asked Maryanne, an associate of hers.

"Yes! Almost done! I can't believe I've done it!" she said excitedly.

"That's great! Congratulations! Then you can finally take that much over needed break," said Maryanne.

"I don't need a break I'm just fine!" said Hermione. She was a workaholic and she knew it but if she didn't do this no one else would.

"Well anyways I'll leave you to it... let me just grab this so I can get back to work..." said Maryanne as she reached across the table for one of the plants next to Hermione. It was like slow motion when time and everything slowed down. Hermione knew what was going to happen before it happened. She reached over to grab it so Maryanne wouldn't herself but instead watched as the vial slowly went over and before she knew it the two women were thrown forcefully to opposite sides of the room in a gigantic explosion into shelves of glass bottles with other magical potions and chemicals. Both were completely knocked unconscious now also unable to get away from the quickly spreading fires.

The phone in Draco Malfoy's office was ringing off the hook. Draco was irritated. Why wasn't the stupid secretary not doing her job? She had one job! Answer the phone and take a message! How hard was that? He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood today. Something just felt off.

"Umm... Mr. Malfoy?" asked his secretary timidly.

"What? Take a message as always!" Draco shouted back.

"Umm... I'm sorry sir, but I really think you should take this... ," she said.

"This better be important or I'll have your job," said Draco darkly.

Draco picked up the phone, "Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, but there's been an accident in the lab. Your wife is in St. Mungo's."

Draco's face drained of all color. He slammed down the phone immediately jumping up to grab a handful of floo powder. He didn't care what the other person had to say even if she was fine he needed to be with her. Hermione was everything to him. He threw the floo powder down, shouted St. Mungo's and was floo'd to the inside of the wizarding hospital.

"My wife, Hermione Malfoy, is an employee here and she was in a lab accident. Where is she?" asked Draco trying to stay as calm as possible while he just wanted to shout at everyone to get to her as fast as he could.

"Of course, Mr. Malfoy she's on the 3rd floor in room 313," said the witch at the desk.

Draco nodded and ran off to the elevator. Within a few painfully long minutes he had reached Hermione. She looked terrible. There were cuts and bruises everywhere and she was unconscious and completely unresponsive.

"Are you Mr. Malfoy?" asked the healer.

Draco just nodded as he couldn't turn away from his wife.

"I'm sorry about the accident. From what I hear there was an explosion and then people rushed in right after it to get Hermione and Maryanne out before the fires spread. We haven't determined a cause yet, but Hermione is as you see still unconscious but it's because we put her under further to pull the glass out. She should be awake within the next few hours. There shouldn't be any long lasting effects that we know of and the baby is also fine," said the healer.

Draco frowned confused.

"Excuse me, what was the last part?" he asked.

"The baby? Oh you didn't know! Your wife is pregnant! Yes about 2 months along even," said the healer.

Draco turned away from the healer. He didn't want him to see the tears that were threatening to spill in his eyes. Hermione was pregnant! He brought her hand carefully up to his lips and kissed it.

"And your sure nothing else is wrong? She works with a lot of dangerous chemicals," said Draco.

"Everything looked fine. She should recover just fine," said the healer.

"Thank you," said Draco.

"Is there anyone you need me to contact for you?" asked the healer.

"Hermione would be upset if you didn't contact Harry Potter and maybe my parents. Her parents are dead," said Draco.

"I will have someone take care of that right away and now I'll leave you for a few moments," said the healer.

About an hour later Draco heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said to the person at the door.

The door opened and Harry and his wife Ginny walked in.

"How is she?" asked Harry.

"The healer said she would be fine. She should wake up any time now," said Draco refusing to get up and let her hand go from his own.

"Did they say what happened?" asked Ginny.

"All they said was there was an explosion in the lab. After she wakes up we'll know who to go after because you know it wasn't Hermione's fault. She's not careless with her materials," said Draco.

"Thanks for letting us know," said Harry.

"You know she would be furious at me if she knew I hadn't told you two," said Draco finally smiling for the first time since he got there.

"True," said Harry laughing.

"So there's something she's been hiding that you should also probably know. Apparently she's two months pregnant," said Draco.

Harry gave a shocked sound. Draco looked up at Ginny and watched as she bit her lip and held her breath.

"And I think you knew didn't you, Ginny?" asked Draco.

Ginny looked incredibly guilty.

"Umm... maybe?" she said in a higher pitched voice, "Ok fine! I knew! But only for a week! She thought something was wrong with her. Miss "Brightest Witch of our Age" couldn't read the signs so I had to tell her. She said she was scared to tell you after she found out because she didn't know how you would react."

"What? How could she think I would possibly react badly? I love her more than my own life!" said Draco.

"It's Hermione! She likes to over think things! I told her to tell you, but I apologize that she didn't," said Ginny.

"And you didn't tell me either!" said Harry.

"It wasn't my news to tell!" said Ginny.

They stopped as they noticed Hermione moving. She stirred a little in her sleep. Everyone held their breath in anticipation as they waited for her to hopefully wake up. Draco tightened his grasp on her hand letting her know he was here.

Without opening her eyes, in a raspy voice Hermione asked, "What happened?"

"All we know is that you were in a lab accident, love. We were hoping you could tell us what happened. I'm so glad you're ok and awake," said Draco kissing her hand again and breathing a sigh of relief.

Hermione clamped her already closed eyes tighter. She had to sort things out in her mind before she opened her eyes. She didn't want to see what was going on. She was completely confused and now terrified. Where was she? How did she get here and why was this person calling her love? She'd never had a boyfriend in her life! What kind of sick joke was this? When she felt that person squeeze her hand she quickly withdrew it in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! New story! I'm super excited about this one so I hope you are too. Let me know what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Too Much

Chapter 2: Too Much

Hermione took a deep breath. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced at the person next to her. But then her eyes flew open in absolute horror as she tried her hardest to scoot to the edge of the bed to get away but failed as a result of pain.

"Hermione, what are you doing? Just lay still," said Draco confused as he reached for her again.

"Stay away from me! You probably even did this to me! Why are you even here? So you could put me under again?" shouted Hermione at Draco in her still raspy voice.

"What…?" asked Draco.

"And why the hell did you call me love? I'm not your love nor will I ever be! What have you done to me?" she still shouted at him.

Draco felt a slash through his heart as he Hermione looked around the room frantically. What was wrong with her?

"Harry! Get him out! Why are you letting him anywhere near me? Or anywhere near you for that matter?" asked Hermione, her voice slowly returning.

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"Oh Merlin's beard," said Ginny catching on, "Hermione what's the last thing you remember?"

Hermione stopped and paused for a moment. She couldn't remember anything. She was drawing a complete blank.

"I don't remember anything but it's probably because Malfoy did something to me. Didn't you?" she turned and glared at Draco.

Draco slowly stood up and looked at Harry and Ginny, "I'll be right back. I'll talk to the healer."

Draco left and numbly went to the healer's desk.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Malfoy?" asked the healer.

"Yes. My wife is awake, but… she… she doesn't remember anything. Including me. It sounds like she only remembers things from our old school days," he stumbled out.

"I apologize. I did not expect that from Mrs. Malfoy. Her mind is so sharp I didn't think this would happen to her," said the healer.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked Draco.

"Just keep talking to her, try to help her along and get her to remember. Amnesia is just temporary. She should be back to normal soon, but I guess now I have to warn you that amnesia sometimes lasts longer than a few days. But I guess also with the force of the explosion it's possible she hit her head so hard her memory may never return. Only time will tell," said the healer.

The pain returned to Draco's chest. She wouldn't remember him ever? The thought hurt of her not being in his life the way he wanted her to be. Everything was perfect; they had a perfect life together. Now he had to start from the beginning again, but what if it didn't work at all and she didn't accept him back? He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't.

As soon as Draco left Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Why did he call you Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked at Ginny. He needed help. There was no way he could handle this. Ginny nodded and took a deep breath before sitting down next to Hermione.

"Umm… well… Ok let's just start at the beginning. You just have to be patient with me and listen to everything that I have to say even if you don't like it," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded, now she was worried.

"You were in a potions accident a few hours ago. I guess there was an explosion and apparently you hit your head. But it wasn't Draco that did this to you. You work here. You're a researcher here and knowing you, you were probably on your way to a medical breakthrough," said Ginny smiling.

Hermione smiled. It sounded plausible so far.

"And Malfoy? I still don't know what he has to do with any of this," said Hermione.

"I guess there is no other way to say this, but Draco is your… husband," said Ginny.

Hermione's eyes grew wide. Husband? Absolutely not! No! Not ever!

"What? I don't believe you! It's not possible! Was I under a spell or a potion?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head.

"This isn't one of Fred or George's jokes right?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head again.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"It's true. You've been married for a few years now and you know I wouldn't lie to you about that," said Harry, "Look at your medical band."

Hermione looked at it and read it. It said right there – Hermione Malfoy. She felt like she was going to throw up. There was NO way she could have been happily married to Malfoy.

"And you allowed it? There has to be some part of the story missing! There is no way I could ever love Draco Malfoy! The thought itself makes me want to kill myself!" said Hermione.

Of course Draco chose that exact moment to open the door and heard every word that she said. She stiffened at the sight of him. This was her enemy! The one that made her life a living hell for the past 6 years.

"Wait how old am I?" asked Hermione.

The healer followed Draco in.

"Yes that is the right question to ask. Then we can begin to help you. How old do you think you are?" asked the healer.

"The only memories I have tell me I'm 17-years-old but obviously that can't be right," said Hermione.

Draco hung his head in depression. She wouldn't remember anything good about him. None of this was happening in his favor.

"How old am I really?" asked Hermione.

"25," said the healer, "And to answer your next question I don't know how long this will last. All we can suggest is that your friends and your husband help you out in trying to remember. We'll keep watch of you for another day and then you can go home after that. I'll leave you guys to talk now."

Hermione curled up in a ball. Too much was happening. She couldn't handle it all. She was supposed to go home with… HIM? Over Merlin's dead body! And where did she supposedly call home anyway? What if she didn't want to go? Why couldn't she remember everything? She was still convinced it had to do with Malfoy and it was his fault. It had to be! Who would marry a death eater by choice?

"I'm sorry, Mione. We'll try to help you the best we can. I'm sure everything will come back to you quickly," said Harry.

Then Hermione suddenly remembered a few people were missing.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He's in another country playing quidditch. He knows about the accident and said he would get here to visit as soon as he could. He got what he always wanted. He plays with the Chudley Cannons," said Harry.

"And he's married to Lavender Brown. They have a baby boy now," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled, "Good for him. And then where are my parents?"

Everyone froze. They all looked at each other expectantly waiting for one of them to break the news so the others didn't have to. Draco stepped up and took the opportunity; he was her husband after all.

"Hermione I'm so sorry to tell you this, but they passed away during the war. You obliviated their memory and sent them to Australia but they were found anyways," said Draco.

Tears gathered in her eyes. Draco reached out like he always did and tried to comfort her but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! You were one of them that killed them!" said Hermione.

Draco winced. She would remember that.

"Hermione, he's not a death eater! Ok well maybe he was, but never a real one. He has the mark sure, but he didn't do anything bad. He never could and he never will," said Ginny.

"He joined the Order right after… well during the war. I promise he won't hurt you. He loves you," said Harry.

Harry didn't want to tell her the real truth. Draco joined after Hermione was tortured in the Malfoy Mansion. Draco couldn't stand to see her hurt and he wanted to take his father, Bellatrix, and Voldemort down so they couldn't hurt anyone else. Unfortunately Hermione wasn't listening. She was sobbing into Harry's shoulder.

After a few minutes Hermione calmed down and the healer gave her something to make her fall asleep. She needed a break. Too much information would not help her get her memory back but only frustrate her and upset her.

"I'm sorry, Draco. We have to go. Just let us know if something goes wrong and you need us," said Harry.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Draco.

Ginny and Harry left leaving Draco alone with his clearly very unstable wife. He couldn't help it as the tears streamed from his face. He timidly reached out and touched the side of her face.

"I love you, Hermione. I always will even if you don't," said Draco.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Draco. :( <strong>

**Leave me a review! Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Pain

Chapter 3: Pain

Draco had finally let himself doze off when he heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to wake Hermione up again, he quickly opened it up. When he saw his parents he stepped outside the door instead of letting them in. If she didn't remember Draco his parents would probably scare her to death and create completely unnecessary problems.

"Is Hermione ok? What happened?" asked Narcissa.

"Can't we see her?" asked Lucius.

A relationship between Hermione and Lucius had been incredibly strained in the beginning. She was absolutely terrified of him because of what happened to her in the Manor, but after they had been dating since they were both 21 and married at 22 there had been a developing relationship between Hermione and Lucius. He was beginning to see the error of his ways with how bright Hermione was and how good she was for Draco.

"Well about that… " started Draco slowly trying to keep his emotions in check," There was an explosion in the lab and Hermione hit her head. She's fine except she doesn't remember anything past Hogwarts, including me. Well I mean she remembers me, but not the new me."

Narcissa's mouth opened in shock and she hurriedly put her arms around Draco. She could tell he was having a hard time with this.

"I'm sure it's just temporary right? There is something we can do to help her remember?" asked Narcissa.

Draco stepped out of his mother's arms and shook his head.

"No. The healer said only time would tell," said Draco disappointedly.

"Well she'll be ok but let us see her, Draco," said Lucius moving for the door again but was halted by Draco.

"I can't let you. She might wake up any time now and she absolutely hates me so I can only imagine what she would think of the two of you. Father, she would remember you as the worst Death Eater of them all and she won't know you at all Mother. It's hard enough with me around I can't make it harder with you," said Draco.

"I see," said Lucius stiffly. Although he would never admit it, Hermione was growing on him. He didn't like the thought of Hermione hating him again.

"I'm sorry," said Draco.

"Can't we just go in for a couple of minutes? You know how I feel about her," said Narcissa.

No matter how hard Draco tried he couldn't disappoint his mother. He slowly nodded his head and ushered them inside.

"Only a few minutes!" said Draco.

Narcissa smiled and patted Draco's arm as she rushed past him to Hermione's bedside. Lucius and Draco followed. Draco held his breath in anticipation.

"She is beautiful isn't she, even with all the cuts and bruises," said Narcissa as she brushed Hermione's hair from her face. Tears stung her eyes.

"She's more than beautiful," said Draco, "She's the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my life."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, son. You two have a very strong connection," said Lucius.

"I hope so," said Draco.

"Draco?" asked Narcissa, "I hope I won't upset you too much by asking this, but how's the baby?"

Draco looked up and frowned.

"What? How did you know too and I didn't? I just found!" said Draco.

"I'm practically her mother! Of course she told me!" said Narcissa, "But how's the baby?"

"Hermione's having a baby?" asked Lucius completely in shock.

"The baby is fine and I can't believe you didn't tell me," said Draco.

"I couldn't! A wife should be the one to tell her husband," said Narcissa, "But don't worry about it now. She's fine and so is your baby."

"Sure except now she doesn't even know she's pregnant. How am I going to do this? She hates me. I'll be lucky if I can even get her to come home with me," said Draco taking her hand while she slept.

"We'll all help you. I'm sure after you try to explain things, maybe show her a few pictures things will be fine. Just trust in time and don't give up on her," said Narcissa.

"We should probably be going now, Narcissa. I'm sure all our talking might have stirred her a little," said Lucius, "Good luck but I'm sure things will be fine as well."

"Thanks for coming," said Draco as he walked them to the door.

After they had left, it was only a few minutes before Hermione did wake up again. At least she knew where she was this time and automatically knew she was in for confusion instead of a surprise. When she opened her eyes and looked around she saw Draco next to her again and unfortunately no one else. She still was not comfortable being alone with him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Draco timidly, this time not touching her.

Hermione ignored him and asked, "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"They had to go take care of their twins. I can call them again if you need," said Draco sounding disappointed.

"They have twins?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. Lily and James. They're 3 and a complete handful," said Draco smiling.

"Lily and James. I probably could have guessed that one myself," said Hermione smiling to herself.

"Potter is pretty predictable," said Draco.

Hermione got quiet now thinking about herself. Ron and Lavender had a kid… Harry and Ginny had kids… did she… ? No she couldn't! She was much more responsible than that right? But she had to know.

"Umm… Malfoy?" asked Hermione.

Draco winced at the name.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Do we… you know… have kids?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet," said Draco looking into her eyes trying to gauge a response or a feeling.

"What do you mean yet?" asked Hermione.

"I just found out you're two months pregnant," said Draco.

Hermione gasped and then touched her stomach. She was pregnant? She wanted to cry out of slight excitement because she was jealous of her friends and wanted her own but also out of absolute fear because it was her enemy's child. She didn't want to spend her life with him and now she was tied to him forever.

Draco couldn't read her face. He wanted to know what she was thinking!

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Sure," Hermione looking at her hands. Then she noticed something she hadn't before on her left hand, fourth finger. It was a ring… and really pretty at that. It was something that totally fit her and Malfoy. There was a large princess cut diamond flanked by two square emerald stones and then diamonds and then emeralds each growing smaller until they were in line with the band. The wedding band itself was identical. Hermione felt her heart start pounding. He must have loved her or he wouldn't still be here, she wouldn't have this, and he wouldn't be acting like he cared, but why did she still feel like him and the ring poisoning her? She tried to pull it off, but it wouldn't budget.

"Uh, I'm sorry Mione but it's enchanted to stay on. It was a special spell that was requested when we got married," said Draco.

"Oh," Hermione quietly.

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He went closer to her and lightly took one of her hands. He was glad when she didn't rip it away.

"Is there anything I can do for you to show you how much I love you and that I'm not the person you remember? I promise I love you more than anything in the world," said Draco.

Hermione felt tears prick her eyes. She wanted to remember but couldn't. She slowly pulled her hand back and looked at Draco. She could see he was close to tears as well.

"Can you just go, please? I'm sorry I think I just need time," said Hermione.

Draco felt like his heart had been ripped out, but of course he would do what she asked. He nodded and then timidly moved closer and kissed her forehead softly.

Draco was almost to the door when he heard Hermione again.

"Umm, Malfoy? Can you bring pictures back maybe? If everything is real there has to be pictures – and they have to be moving. You can't fabricate those," said Hermione.

"Of course I can. Just have someone contact me when you're ready," said Draco.

Hermione didn't say anything. She just watched him leave and then gave a sigh of relief. Now she could think without feeling so guilty. She had a lot she needed to think about and she needed her best friends.

All Draco could feel was pain. His own wife was pushing him out of her life. He didn't want to lose her because of an accident.

* * *

><p><strong>More review maybe? And in your reviews if you wanted to write what you want to see, what needs to be fixed or anything that would be great! I get ideas from peoples reviews sometimes. Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

Chapter 4 Decisions

Harry and Ginny showed up an hour later. Ron still wasn't able to make it.

"Where's Draco?" asked Harry as he walked into the room.

"I told him I needed some space and time so he left," said Hermione.

"What? Hermione! Why would you do that? I know you don't remember but he's your husband!" said Ginny.

"I can't think with him here! He's always watching me and waiting for something magical to occur but nothing is going to happen! I'm not getting my memory back any time soon," said Hermione.

"Just try to be nice to him! He hasn't done anything wrong," said Ginny.

"Well from what I can remember he has so until then I don't want to be around him," said Hermione.

"So what happens when they release you from here? Where are you going to go? You live with him," said Harry.

"That's what I need help with. At first I was absolutely planning on going somewhere on my own away from him, but then he told me I'm… pregnant," said Hermione, "He's not lying right just to try to get me to go with him?"

"No. He wouldn't lie to you," said Harry.

"You told me yourself a week ago when you couldn't figure out why you were so sick and if you need proof a healer can certainly show you," said Ginny.

"So what did you decide then?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Honestly I don't want to be anywhere near him, but if I'm pregnant… our lives are invariably intertwined forever. Plus I can't get this stupid ring off my finger. Everyone will know I was 'his' I guess. Who spells a ring anyways?" asked Hermione frustratedly.

"Was that a rhetorical question?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione confused.

"About the ring," said Harry, "Because I hate to tell you this but you told him to spell the ring. It already has protection elements but then you told him to spell it on when you were married because you would never leave him and if something ever happened you wanted to be his forever and this would be your reminder."

Hermione opened her mouth but then closed it when she realized she had nothing to say. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all? Or maybe she went back to her original thoughts that maybe she was Imperiused or something.

"Hermione I promise you won't regret it if you go back with him. We'll all help you try to remember," said Ginny, "You had a good and strong marriage. We wouldn't let you go back if we thought something was wrong. You know us."

Hermione gave a small smile. That part _was_ true. They would interfere if they needed to.

"Well I did tell him to bring back pictures to help me maybe remember. Maybe when I see them I will feel better about going back," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled at Hermione.

"Wait, where do I live?" asked Hermione, "Please don't tell me the Malfoy Manor or I might have to change my mind."

"No. It's not there. Draco wouldn't make you stay there because of… well just because you didn't want to," said Ginny again still hiding the Manor war events.

"It's a really great house he bought you though. It's got a library and everything. And there are no elves present. You guys do everything yourselves, well I guess with the help of magic," said Harry hoping to make her feel better.

"No elves? Really? I swear he was absolutely dependent on those things," said Hermione.

"He was, but you whipped him into shape. You said you wouldn't move in with him unless there weren't any," said Ginny laughing.

"Wait I'm not a house wife right? I mean like I don't do the cooking instead of the elves," said Hermione.

Ginny and Harry both laughed.

"Yeah right! You? Honestly Hermione you're still you even though you got married. Draco is a fabulous cook," said Ginny.

"Well with you both trying WAY too hard I guess I can go back," said Hermione, "Can you just be there at any time in case I need you?"

"Of course," said Harry.

"Trust us. You'll be fine," said Ginny.

"Could you do me another favor? Can you get Draco here and tell him to bring me an acceptable pair of clothes to get out of here and some pictures?" asked Hermione.

"Yes! I'm sure he'll be here soon so we'll go ahead and leave you. Good luck but you'll be fine," said Ginny.

"Trust us," said Harry at the door.

"I do. Thanks," said Hermione.

They weren't kidding. It took about 10 minutes after they left for Draco to show up.

"Hey," he said with a timid smile.

"Hey," said Hermione giving him a small smile back.

"Here's some pictures," said Draco handing them to her and sitting next to her.

Hermione looked at the first one. Naturally it was of their wedding. Hermione was wearing a beautiful silver gown that made her look absolutely stunning. She watched as Draco kept putting his arms around her and pulling her into a kiss. She looked happy enough and surprisingly to her so did he. The next was another wedding picture of them dancing. Once again they looked incredibly happy and in love. She flipped to another that was apparently someone's birthday.

"Is that…?" pointed Hermione.

"Lily and James? Yes. Don't worry we babysit for them A LOT. You will see soon I'm sure," said Draco.

Hermione smiled. They were pretty darn cute, two little brown haired blue eyed children with lots of freckles; a perfect combination of the two of them. She thought of her own child she was carrying again. She wondered who her child would look like and if maybe she would have a memory of something by then so they wouldn't have such a messed up life.

Hermione flipped to the last picture. They were waving in front of an absolutely adorable pale yellow three-story house with blue shutters. She couldn't hold back that smile. It was perfect! It even had a garden and a huge tree with a swing. She couldn't wait to get inside of it!

"It's so cute!" said Hermione.

"You picked everything yourself. I hope you still like it as much as you did when we first built it," said Draco.

"I did it?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. You designed it and I had someone build it for us. You decorated everything inside and it's even got a library and everything you ever wanted. Or so you told me," said Draco smiling at the memory.

"Is it ok if I change so we can go?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I'll get the healer to work on the papers so we can be home soon," said Draco happily.

The healer came, discharged them quickly, and they were out the door. Unfortunately they were stopped by Hermione's boss.

"Hermione it's great to see you're ok!" said Jane giving her a hug.

"Uh, yeah! Thanks!" said Hermione absolutely and completely confused.

"Oh I'm sorry! You must think I'm some kind of crazy person; I forgot you don't remember anything. I'm your boss. You do research for us here. In fact you were about to make a break through right before the accident, but it's ok we have all your notes. I just wanted to let you know you can take all the time you need before you come back. Just take the time to take a break and get to know everyone again," she said.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

She left and they finally reached the apparition point. Draco wanted to apparate so she could see the whole house from the inside instead of going through a fireplace. It made him happy to see her so happy. Maybe things were looking up after all.

* * *

><p><strong>HA or so Draco thinks... this won't be an easy journey for them because that would be no fun :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Give Him A Chance

Chapter 5: Give Him A Chance

They arrived in front of the house and as soon as they got there Hermione gasped.

"Like it?" asked Draco.

Hermioned smiled and said, "I love it. So much better than the picture."

"Well come on. I'll show you the rest," said Draco.

He wanted to take her hand, but something inside told him not to. They stepped inside to a warm living room. Everything about it was completely inviting. He showed her around and they stopped in the library.

"This is your favorite room of course," said Draco.

Hermione's smile brightened even more.

"It's amazing!" said Hermione immediately scanning all the shelves. She pulled out a Muggle fiction novel to take with her… something of comfort to make her feel better.

Then they went into their bedroom. It was absolutely gorgeous done in silver and black and incredibly romantic. Except right now instead of feeling romantic it made Hermione sick to her stomach again.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco noticing her face.

"Yeah. Fine," said Hermione obviously completely lying.

"Ok," said Draco getting something out of the closet.

"No. That's a lie. I'm sorry but can I ask you to do something for me?" asked Hermione.

"Anything," said Draco turning to face her.

"Do you mind if we slept in separate bedrooms? You're kind of still a complete stranger to me," said Hermione.

Draco's face fell, "Yeah sure. I'll just go take the guest bedroom down the hall. You can stay here."

"What? No. I'm the difficult one. I'll go," said Hermione starting for the door.

Draco stopped her.

"It's fine. Besides maybe if you stayed in here it will spark your memory," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Hermione quietly.

Draco got a few of his things and left for the other bedroom. Hermione took a moment to go look at all the pictures on the walls and start to go through her own things. Absolutely nothing was familiar and she looked so happy in all of these photos, but why couldn't she feel the same way now? It was all too much… quietly she slipped away to the main fireplace and floo'd to Harry's without Draco even noticing.

Harry heard the roar of the fireplace and got up to see who it was.

"Hi," said Hermione quietly.

"Hermione," greeted Harry a little more stiffly than she would like.

"Do you mind if I stay here tonight?" asked Hermione.

"I guess so, but I really think you should stay in your own home. Staying here won't help anything. Did he hurt you or something?" asked Harry.

"No. Everything is fine it's just uncomfortable and I don't trust him at all," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because I just don't ok! What's wrong with that? Where's Ginny?" asked Hermione trying to avoid the topic completely.

"Ginny stepped out for a minute, and you aren't going to avoid the topic of conversation so again I ask why don't you trust him?" asked Harry blocking the doorway.

"Because… because he's Draco Malfoy and a Death Eater! How can you ever trust someone who's a Death Eater?" asked Hermione.

"He's not one! He may have the mark but he's not a real Death Eater! We already told you this! He hates himself for even giving in to that in the first place and you should be discussing this with him and not me," said Harry.

"Well I don't want to talk to him. I just want to live my life the way I want to now," said Hermione.

"Hermione he's your husband and you haven't even given him the time of day to make it try and work!" said Harry getting more frustrated with her by the minute. When the day came that she did remember and she remembered Harry didn't force her to try and make it work she'd probably hex the life right out of him so he had to try even if she hated him now.

Hermione just stood there and glared at him.

"You know what I think? I think you're scared to death because you know it's all true and you know the minute you even try to let him in you'll fall in love with him. You're not giving up," said Harry.

"Just because you're Harry Potter doesn't mean you can force people to do things," said Hermione turning back to the fireplace.

Harry grabbed her arm to stop her.

"It's not because I'm Harry Potter. It's because I'm your best friend and I know everything will be a lot better if you just tried," said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Please. For all of us, for him, for yourself, and for your child. If things honestly don't work after I've seen you try then maybe I'll think about letting you stay here, but not until then. Hermione Granger Malfoy would never give up," said Harry.

Hermione put her hand on her stomach again. She forgot about their child. She thought about Harry's words. He was unfortunately right. She was scared, and for what reason? She didn't really have any.

The fire roared to life again as Draco stepped out.

"Hermione! You left without telling me and you nearly gave me a heart attack!" said Draco.

"You left without telling him? Even by forgetting everything the Hermione I know still would never intentionally leave someone. Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I don't know! And that's the problem!" yelled Hermione.

"Well make an effort to find out!" said Harry as he stormed out of the room.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. She kind of felt abandoned but then realized he spoke some truth. She looked at Draco and could see she was hurting him as well. Then Ginny walked in the room.

"Hermione I'm sorry Harry yelled at you like that. He shouldn't have done that, but he speaks the truth. I heard the whole thing," said Ginny, "Hey Draco, I'm just going to chat with Hermione and then I'll send her back. You can go ahead and go."

"Ok," said Draco as he turned around and left.

"Did you see the look in his eyes? The look of a man that loves you unconditionally and always will but is also hurting right now?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"You loved Draco more than anything. Harry is right when he says if you just tried I'm sure you'd fall in love all over again and that's really lucky. Not many women if any at all have an opportunity like that to fall in love with their husband all over again. I mean marriage is great and all but everyone loves the excitement of a new love. Don't deny it," said Ginny smiling.

Hermione smiled back.

"Plus it's even better because you already know he loves you! You don't have to go through the drama of 'does he love me or not.' That takes the stress out of everything!" said Ginny now laughing.

"You make an interesting point," said Hermione.

"Good. Again, I'm sorry that Harry yelled at you like that. He really should have waited for me, but please give Draco a chance. You won't regret it," said Ginny.

"Ok," said Hermione.

"Promise me," said Ginny.

"There is no fighting this is there?" asked Hermione smiling.

"Absolutely not! I'm taking all the precautionary measures," said Ginny.

"Alright I promise," said Hermione.

"Good! Now go back to him. Give him a hug and say you're sorry," said Ginny.

"Ok Ginny I am not 5," said Hermione.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked at Hermione.

"Fine maybe I was acting like I was 5," said Hermione.

Ginny smiled and said, "Glad you admit it. I'll come see how you're doing later tomorrow."

"Thanks," said Hermione as she took a handful of floo powder.

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and immediately noticed Draco with his head in his hands. Draco looked up at her and gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry. They were right. I wasn't giving you a chance at all and that isn't like me, memory or not," said Hermione.

"It's ok. I can only imagine how it feels to be you right now and then when I think about it I'd probably be the same way only worse. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm pushing you too hard. I can try to back off more," said Draco.

"No. It's fine. You're hardly doing anything when I really think about it. You're just trying to make me happy and I'm being difficult. You should probably be trying harder to help me remember," said Hermione.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Draco.

"I'll let you know when I think about it," said Hermione.

Draco smiled and walked over to her, gently pulling her into his arms. He felt Hermione stiffen but then relax a little and let herself hug her back.

"I need to tell you something and I don't mean to freak you out," said Draco still holding her, "I love you. And you don't have to say it back I just want you to know how much I love you and I always will."

Hermione stepped out of his arms, smiled, and said, "Thanks for not giving up on me. I'll try to be better. And nicer."

"Well I think we've had enough adventure for one day I'm going to go to bed if you don't mind. I'll see you in the morning," said Draco.

"Ok," said Hermione, "Good night."

"Night Mione," said Draco as he left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter got a tad out of hand. Hope you didn't hate it haha. But good news Hermione gets a little better coming up and we're venturing into memories of how they got together and cute things they did. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: How We Met

Chapter 6: How We Met

Hermione awoke the next morning, which was really quite unfortunate. She was hoping maybe she would have some memory sparked or something but instead she got absolutely nothing. She thought of the discussion she had with Harry and Ginny. Start from square one with Draco? Well she didn't want to. What she really wanted was just to get her memory back. She had an idea though… it would help if she started from square one of her supposed previous relationship with Draco though. They had to start from the beginning. She was going to make him tell her everything. And the first was how they even re-met in the first place. That was bound to be an interesting story.

After getting herself cleaned up a little she went downstairs and found Draco reading the Daily Prophet. Draco looked up and smiled as he saw her.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning. So I thought of how you could help me," said Hermione.

"Yeah?" asked Draco setting aside the paper.

"I want you to tell me a lot of stories and that way I'll learn and maybe something will get sparked within me and the first story has to be how we even re-met in the first place," said Hermione.

Draco smirked at the memory.

"Are you sure you want to know that one?" asked Draco.

"Well yeah… wait is it really that bad?" asked Hermione now really worried.

"It might be," said Draco slightly evading the question.

"I knew it would be an interesting story because we couldn't have just got together on our own," said Hermione.

"You are right there. I would have never dated you if it weren't for this night," said Draco now chuckling.

"Although I'll probably regret this just tell it anyways…" said Hermione sitting down and getting comfortable.

Draco smiled and then began the story.

_Hermione was sitting at the bar. This was becoming a more frequent occurrence and she was not appreciating it. She had been dumped by yet another guy – another one who just wanted to date her because of her fame and being a "Golden Trio" member. She didn't even want to be remembered for that and for that matter just wished it would disappear altogether. Stupid war._

_"Hand me another please," said Hermione._

_The bar tender slipped her another drink. She would probably regret this, but at least it would make her feel better for a second. And at least no one knew her here. Or so she thought._

_Off in the corner Draco sat with a few of 'acquaintances.' Draco Malfoy didn't have friends. He didn't want them or need them. These were just social acquaintances to boost his status. He peered around the bar looking at all the hopeless people and gloated to himself about how much better his life was than theirs. Then he spotted her. He could have sworn it was her, but he wasn't sure. I mean what would she be doing there anyways? Hermione Granger didn't drink._

_He stepped up to the bar and sat next to her. He casually peered over and then smirked to himself. It was her. This could be fun. He hadn't seen her except in the paper since the war. He never returned to school. It wasn't for him. He assumed she had though… overachiever._

_"Well, well, well," said Draco, "If it isn't little Miss Perfect herself."_

_Hermione frowned and looked over at the person talking to her. She immediately recognized him and then wished she could just disappear altogether now._

_She groaned and said, "Shove it, Malfoy. No one invited you over here."_

_"Well with a attitude like that how could I leave and miss a perfectly good opportunity to taunt you," said Draco._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her drink. After another drink she wouldn't even notice he was there._

_"Why are you drinking anyways? Weasel or Potty got you down?" asked Draco._

_"It's none of your business!" shouted Hermione, the alcohol affecting the volume in her voice making her practically yell at him, "And just leave them alone anyways. They haven't done anything wrong nor have they ever."_

_"Just existed is all," said Draco._

_"You know what? You're a horrible prat and no one even likes you anyways! I'd rather be me with all my problems than you any day. Now leave me alone," said Hermione as she attempted to stand up. She stumbled forward and unfortunately had to use Malfoy to steady herself._

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She totally lost it laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco.

"The things I said to you," said Hermione still laughing.

"I didn't exactly appreciate that you know," said Draco, "You can be mean when you want to."

Hermione's laugher slowed and she looked at him.

"Sorry, continue please," said Hermione.

_Draco was super irritated now. He had accomplished his goal at irritating her and had fun doing it, but she took things too far. No one talked to him like that. Now it was time to get her back while he could, he had an idea. He watched her for a few minutes and laughed at her drunken behavior. She couldn't handle a drink at all._

_"Alright, you're drunk and you're coming with me," said Draco as he grabbed her arm._

_"NO! Don't touch me!" said Hermione as she struggled to get away._

_"Granger. Don't fight me. You'll lose," said Draco looking her in the eye with a dark look._

_"Fine. But I need one more drink," said Hermione as she grabbed someone else's drink and drank it._

_"This is definitely a side I've never seen before. Kind of entertaining," said Draco._

_He successfully dragged Hermione outside and apparated to the Malfoy Manor. _

"You took me where?" said Hermione as she jumped up.

"To the Manor. That's where I lived at the time," said Draco.

"How could you do that? You know what happened there!" said Hermione upset now.

Draco's eyes got wide.

"You remember?" asked Draco.

"Of course I remember! How could I for…" Hermione paused mid-sentence. Wait. He was right. She remembered something. It worked, but this was not something she wanted to remember at all.

"Yeah. I remember," said Hermione quietly.

Draco moved over closer to her and touched her lightly on the arm.

"I'm sorry that's what you remember," said Draco.

"You know I don't want to remember. And I don't want to talk about it right now," said Hermione, "Is there more to the story?"

"Yeah. Sorry," said Draco.

_Draco took Hermione to his bedroom and put her into his bed. She was so drunk she had fallen asleep right after they had apparated. He thought she probably didn't even know where she was which was perfect for his plan. Then Draco went off to another room until the morning._

_The next morning Draco walked into his bedroom to check on Hermione. She was still asleep._

_It was only a few minutes later when she started to stir and slowly woke up. Hermione had the headache of the century. She knew she would regret drinking all that last night. She groaned in tried to hide under her covers from the light._

_"Good morning, Granger," said a slightly familiar voice._

_Hermione peered out of the covers and quickly sat up. She realized she had absolutely no idea where she was… well she figured she was in Malfoy's house._

_"What happened last night?" asked Hermione, "Why am I here? With you of all people?"_

_Draco smirked, "You mean you can't remember anything about last night? That's quite a shame. You told me it was the best night of your life."_

_Hermione's stomach dropped. Oh Merlin's beard did she have sex with Draco Malfoy? She must have REALLY been drunk._

_"You… I… what?" she asked._

_"It is really a shame you don't remember although I've had better," said Draco._

_Hermione threw him a glare. Then living with the pain she jumped up and went over to hit him._

_"I hate you! I can't believe you did that to me! You took advantage of me when I was drunk! How could you do that? What kind of person are you?" she asked._

_ Draco couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing. This was better than what he had pictured._

_"Why are you laughing?" asked Hermione._

_Draco gestured for her to look at herself. Very confused, she did. She realized she was completely dressed and Malfoy probably just made her think all of that._

_"I just walked right into that one," said Hermione, "Very clever. Gotta give you points on that one."_

_Draco's face fell._

_"Wait so you aren't mad?" he asked._

_"No. Like I said I walked right into it," she said._

_"Well that takes the fun right out of it. You just killed a perfectly good prank," he said._

_It was Hermione's turn to smirk at him._

_"No, on the contrary you just made it better," said Hermione._

_"What?" he asked but then got it. She had cleverly turned it around on him._

_"Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin in another life?" asked Draco._

_"Oh very positive but thanks. I didn't hang around Fred and George Weasley for nothing," said Hermione. _

"And that is basically what happened," said Draco.

Hermione was smiling at herself.

"Clever. Very clever on both our parts," said Hermione.

"I thought so," said Draco," Anyways you must be hungry."

"Yeah. You're right," said Hermione as she got up and followed him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I'm posting late and too quickly to edit again. I'm on vacation so hopefully I can update again but possibly not until Tuesday. Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Never Miss A Beat

Chapter 7: Never Miss a Beat

After eating Hermione couldn't help but wonder what happened next. It was kind of an entertaining story they had so far. She wanted to see the part where Draco changed though; maybe that would help to trust him a bit more and not feel like she was a stranger in her own home.

"Hey, Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?" he asked as he looked up.

"So what happened after the part where you left off?" asked Hermione.

"As in when you got home or that specific part?" asked Draco.

"Just keep telling the story from where you left off," said Hermione, "The interaction seemed a bit too nice for something between us."

Draco smiled.

"Yes. You are correct there," said Draco.

_Draco was actually thinking to himself that she wasn't half bad. And then he remembered who he was, and his parents, and his real beliefs and stopped right there._

_"Well now that you're awake and not drunk and you ruined my morning, get out of my house. You're no longer welcome," said Draco pointing to the door._

_Hermione threw a look of irritation at him._

_"Once a prat, always a prat," said Hermione walking out the door._

_"Once a worthless mudblood, always a worthless mudblood," said Draco smirking._

_Hermione stopped in her tracks. She drew out her wand and whipped around pointing it at him. Draco just laughed._

_"What do you think you're doing?" he asked still laughing at her._

_"Stupefy!" yelled Hermione as she went to hex him._

_Unfortunately he easily blocked it._

_"Don't underestimate me and don't bother to duel me. You'll never win. To save yourself the embarrassment you should probably just leave," said Draco._

_"I hate you," said Hermione with a glare as she hurried out of there as fast as she could. _

"There's the Malfoy we all know and love," said Hermione without even thinking.

Draco's face fell. Even though it was in the past he still felt horrible for the way he treated her. Especially because that was the exact person she remembered.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I wasn't even thinking! I don't mean that… I see now that that isn't who you are," said Hermione.

"It's ok. I am still sorry that's how I treated you," said Draco.

"Well anyways, continue on with the next encounter. I won't interrupt with anymore stupid comments," said Hermione.

_The next time they met was the next day, at Flourish and Blott's._

_"Do you do anything other than shop for and read book?" asked Draco as he came up next to Hermione._

_"Excuse me, but I'm looking for required texts for my healing classes and as always it's none of your business anyways," said Hermione not bothering to look at him._

_"A healer? Interesting? You didn't follow Scar-head and Weaselbee around to become an auror?" asked Draco._

_"And take people like you down? No, but now I'm wondering if I should have," said Hermione._

_She never did miss a beat did she? No wonder he used to bait her all the time and still continues to. She's never boring._

_"Ha ha very funny but FYI I'm not Death Eater anymore," said Draco._

_"Well you could have fooled me," said Hermione finally turning around to look at him._

_"Yeah, well there was no money in that line of work. I'm all about the money," said Draco._

_"That's nice, move you're in my way," said Hermione._

_Draco just stood there._

_"Now that's not any way to talk to someone of higher status. Didn't your muggle mother teach you any manners or do muggles not have any?" asked Draco as he crossed his arms and still didn't move._

_Hermione glared at him._

_"You leave my family out of this," said Hermione._

_"Just because you're ashamed…." said Draco._

_And that's where Hermione lose it._

_"Ugh! You are horrible! How can anybody stand you?" asked Hermione as she steeled herself and then just barreled into him to buy her book and leave._

_Draco was surprised she even had power enough to do that. He smirked then realized it was probably only because he irritated her to death. He decided to follow and see what else would happen._

_"That's where you're wrong. Every man wants to be me and every woman wants to be with me," said Draco. _

_"Oh I highly doubt that," said Hermione as she reached the counter. But unfortunately the lady at the counter didn't care a bit about her. She was too busy staring at something. Hermione turned to see what it was and came face to chest with Draco. Startled, she backed away and then looked closer. The woman was absolutely besotted with him and he wasn't even saying anything… oh wait, no he winked._

_"Eww. I think I just threw up in my mouth," said Hermione still watching. But then she'd had enough._

_"OK! I have this book. I'd like to buy it if you're done ogling that blonde lump over there," said Hermione loud enough to distract her._

_The check out lady frowned at her comment and wordlessly rang up Hermione's purchase._

_"When's your break? I'd like to take you out," said Draco directing his comment to the other lady._

_"I…uh, I… " she said as she stumbled threw her words._

_Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away not bothering to listen to the answer. She needed to get away before she really did throw up._

_"See told you," said the obnoxious voice behind her._

_"Malfoy, you're disgusting. But once you actually open your mouth I'm sure that lady will see right through you. If not, well then she's perfect for you!" said Hermione._

_"You're just jealous. You could never get my attention like that and you know you want to. You're just like everybody else," said Draco with a smirk as he stepped in front of her._

_Hermione gave him a smirk right back and said, "I think I already did, though it was incredibly unwanted. I've already been in your bed, remember?"_

_Draco froze. He forgot about that, but then he picked up again, "Yes, and then I had to burn it. You were so drunk you probably don't even remember half the things you said to me."_

_Hermione tried to walk quicker to get away. He was unfortunately right and she had no comment._

_"Speechless? See. Told you again," said Draco._

_"Malfoy, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole ever! You're right, I was drunk, and I don't remember what happened but I'm fairly certain nothing did. You only wish it did. Now if you would excuse me I've had enough of you, I'm leaving," said Hermione and then she apparated on the spot._

_Draco smiled to himself. Maybe he should run into her more often. Not many people can give him a run for his money like she did. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for my absence! I had something written and then disliked it so I changed it. :) I'm back now. <strong>_  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8: Feelings

Chapter 8: Feelings

"You liked me right away didn't you?" asked Hermione as he finished that story.

"No. You were just interesting and always fun to tease because you got so riled up," said Draco.

"Oh, so then when did you start to like me? Or when did I like you?" asked Hermione.

"After a few more rounds like that and then I ran into you again after someone had upset you. I was of course being an idiot and you put me in my place. You were the first person who ever made me feel guilt before. I'll keep going if you want me to," said Draco.

"Yeah. I'm too tired to go anywhere," said Hermione.

"Pregnancy can do that I hear. Plus your accident," said Draco.

"Oh yeah," said Hermione touching her stomach again. She kept forgetting she was pregnant.

"I'm going to be a horrible mother! I can't remember I'm even pregnant!" said Hermione as she started tearing up.

"You're not. Give yourself a little credit here. You were in a huge accident. You can't remember half your life and you don't remember how you are with children. Believe me. I know you'll be a good mother and as soon as you get bigger I'm sure you won't forget anymore," said Draco.

"You want me to get fat?" asked Hermione.

"What? No! How did you get that? That's not what I meant," said Draco.

"Oh so you want me to stay skinny then," said Hermione with a small sniffle.

"No that's not what I meant either. Anyways I'm sorry and I'll keep going on the story," said Draco changing the subject, hoping she would go with it. If this was how the pregnancy was going to go he was in for a rough 7 more months.

Hermione nodded as she blew her nose.

"Ok, so a little background information. Like I said we ran into each other a lot of the next week or more after that. Sometimes it was on purpose on both of our accounts and other times it was just an accident. We would always argue, but then this night was different. I knew you were going out and I knew where you were supposed to be so I thought I'd be a jerk and follow and ruin your date, but I didn't half to ruin it. Someone else did it for me," said Draco.

_Hermione was sitting at the bar absolutely in tears. Why did this keep happening? She thought this relationship would finally be different. But it wasn't. They had been dating for about a week, things were picking up, and then she caught the guy in this club no less with another woman. Who is so tacky like that to actually cheat in the same place you're supposed to meet up?_

_"What's wrong, Granger? Lose another one?" asked Draco as he sat next to her._

_"Did you seriously follow me here? Do you have no life other than to ruin mine?" asked Hermione._

_"Of course I followed you here. How could I resist after you told me one too many times where you would be with Mr. Perfect, the man I'll never be?" asked Draco._

_"Well congratulations, you just wasted your time. The date was… cancelled after I found him with someone else," said Hermione trying to control the ever flowing tears._

_"I noticed. Sorry he probably got sick of you, found someone far better, and left," said Draco._

_Hermione turned and glared at Draco. Normally she didn't care about this, but right now she didn't need it. She just got up and left him. Of course he followed though right outside and into the rain._

_"What? Nothing back? Because you know I'm right?" asked Draco behind her._

_Hermione stopped and turned around and slapped him. He was too stunned to say anything._

_"Malfoy I really hope you get what you deserve one of these days. I mean it really is no wonder that you follow me around all the time. You have no one. I know I'm sad and I may not lead a glamorous lifestyle but I at least have friends and I know my life will get better one of these days. Unfortunately for you, it never will until you learn to grow up and learn to stop… well, just being you! I'm obviously upset and I don't need comments like that right now. I thought we were kind of sort of going in the direction of friends, but I was obviously wrong. You will never change. Stay out of my life," said Hermione and then she apparated away._

_Draco stood there, still shocked. He had this strange feeling in him that he didn't recognize… I guess some people might call it guilt. It was just eating at him making him have strange and totally wrong desires like finding her to… dare he even thinking it, apologize. But then again the other half of him was absolutely furious with her. How could she say something like that? She was just as bad as him! But he started it…_

_He walked around aimlessly just thinking, even though it was raining. And he hated rain. He didn't know what to do. Why would he feel like this to… her? And then stay out of her life? At this point he didn't know if he could. He looked forward to seeing her every day now. She became the highlight of his day._

_And then the realization hit him… he liked Hermione Granger. Like, REALLY liked her. He wanted to kick himself for it because it was against everything that he had ever known. He didn't even know how it happened, but it did. Then he knew what he had to do… hopefully she would listen to him. One of their banters he had followed her home, so thankfully he knew where she lived._

_He apparated to her front door and rang the bell. After what seemed like forever she opened the door. She got one glimpse of him and then promptly shut the door in his face._

_"Hermione! Open the door!" yelled Draco hoping she would hear._

_The door slowly opened, but only just a crack._

_"What did you just call me?" she asked._

_"Hermione. It is your name isn't it?" he asked._

_"Obviously, but you've never said it before. I'm always Granger or… worse," she said._

_"Well I wanted to get your attention," said Draco._

_Hermione gave him an irritated look._

_"Oh, so after now I'll go back to Granger?" she asked._

_"No… I didn't… just listen to me, please," said Draco._

_She just stood there looking at him._

_"I've never said this to anyone… so just know how much it means… I'm sorry for back there," said Draco," You were right. I shouldn't have said that. You're right about a lot of things."_

_Hermione's mouth hung open in shock._

_"Are you being serious? Or is this just another joke?" she asked._

_"I'm being serious! I really am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. I took it too far," said Draco," Please believe me, I'm telling the truth."_

_Hermione took a few minutes to study his face. He looked like he was telling the truth, but this was Draco Malfoy._

_"Well… ok I guess. I think I accept your apology," she said._

_"You think?" he asked._

_"I still can't tell if you're being honest, but I'll give you a second shot," she said._

_Draco smiled. A real smile. That was something you didn't see every day._

_"Thanks," he said._

_Then there were a few seconds of awkward silence…_

_"So, did you want to talk about it? We can try this friend thing out?" asked Draco._

_Hermione smiled and said, "Sure, but you're soaked. You'll ruin my carpet."_

_"Fine, I'll change and come back. Just let me apparate right into your apartment so I won't have the same problem," said Draco._

_Hermione nodded and then Draco apparated away. _

"Wow. So just like that?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I was shocked myself. I thought you would hate me forever," said Draco.

"Fun story though," said Hermione, "Please continue because I probably didn't like you yet. I want to guess where I started liking you."

Draco smiled and then started to continue again.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of favorites from you guys, thanks! Hope you're enjoying!<strong>

**DensiShine you give the best reviews :) Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Friendship

Chapter 9: Friendship

_Draco apparated right into Hermione's living room._

_"Hey," said Draco as he spotted Hermione._

_Hermione was just staring at him like he had 3 heads._

_"Umm, did I do something wrong? I swear you told me to come right in," said Draco suddenly feeling self-conscious which was very unlike him._

_Hermione smiled at that comment._

_"No, you're absolutely right I've just never seen you look so… so… I don't even know I'm so confused," said Hermione still staring._

_Draco looked down at himself. He was wearing muggle clothes, obviously not his usual when he was around people. He had jeans and a very comfortable t-shirt on._

_"Oh. Well yeah. I secretly always dress like this when I'm not in public. We are friends right? Or should I change and keep up appearances?" asked Draco with a smirk._

_"You look… good actually. I'm just not used to it," said Hermione, "But anyways sit down and make yourself comfortable."_

_Draco sat down across from her._

_"So anyways, what happened tonight? I don't think I've ever seen you so upset before," said Draco._

_Hermione's face fell at the memory._

_"So you know I've been seeing that guy Jake for a bit now. Not that long I guess, but enough to make me think it was serious. We had a date tonight and we were supposed to meet up at the club. I went right on time and I find him absolutely wrapped up in another woman, like literally wrapped up in her lips," said Hermione._

_"Wow. Hermione I'm really sorry. I didn't know. If I had known… well I probably would have still acted like an idiot, but I'm sorry," said Draco._

_"It's ok. I just don't understand why. I mean what's wrong with me? This isn't the first time this has happened," said Hermione._

_"Need me to hex anyone for you?" asked Draco with a smile._

_"No," said Hermione with a sigh, "I just think I'm done dating for a really long time unless some prince charming comes along and proves to me you're not all the same."_

_Draco's face fell a little at the 'no dating' idea. He guessed it would just take time… and a lot of trust for everything he had done to her. Plus he was exactly like those other guys. One night stands and short relationships were his thing and she knew that. He would just have to wait to prove himself to her. But then again, this was good because he wouldn't have to compete with anyone else._

_"So did you ever eat then?" asked Draco._

_Hermione shook her head._

_"Did you want to go out then? I mean just as friends as you just gave this huge speech about not dating," said Draco._

_"Yeah and I'm definitely not your type anyways," said Hermione._

_"My type?" asked Draco._

_"Yeah. Blonde… long legs… short skirts… no brain," said Hermione teasing him._

_"Ha ha very funny," said Draco, "But really, let's go out."_

_Draco stood up and Hermione reluctantly followed. She was kind of hungry though. It was just bit awkward hanging out with Draco Malfoy on purpose and in public. _

There was a roar of the fire and Hermione and Draco looked over wondering who it was. Hermione was disappointed. Things where just getting interesting. Then Harry stepped out, soon Ginny and their children followed.

"Umm we have a really big favor to ask you," said Ginny.

"Looks like it," said Draco.

"We just need to take care of a few things and we were wondering if you could watch the twins for a few hours," said Harry.

"I know you are both going through a hard time but we would really appreciate it," said Ginny.

"Yeah. Should be fine. We'll watch your mini-terrors," said Draco as both Lily and James climbed up on his lap. Draco was their favorite. Hermione was a close second, but Draco was just cooler.

"Thanks so much!" said Ginny right before they left by the floo.

Hermione had been quiet ever since then. She was secretly terrified of babysitting. She heard she babysat a lot, but ever since she lost her memory and figured out she was pregnant she was terrified of children.

"Hermione, are you ok?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. Fine," said Hermione quietly.

"So, what should we do today?" asked Draco.

"Watch a princess movie," said Lily quietly.

"Play with the toy broomsticks," said James as he jumped up and ran to get them.

"Here, Lily, you stay with Hermione and she can start a movie. I have to make sure James doesn't get into things he shouldn't," said Draco as he ran out of the room.

Lily shyly went up to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her. She was absolutely adorable and she was slowly feeling better about this.

"Can we watch the princess mermaid movie?" asked Lily.

"The Little Mermaid? Of course! Let me just ask Draco where it even is," said Hermione as she got up to find Draco.

She found Draco and James in one of the extra bedrooms. She smiled when she looked in. They had dumped out what looked like every toy they even owned, not that she remembered owning any. Draco was on the floor with James and they were playing with the flying brooms. She felt her stomach flutter with the image – something she wasn't used to, especially with Draco.

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, I don't even know where the movies are," said Hermione.

Draco looked up and smiled when he saw her smile.

"Sure. James I'll be right back. Just play with the brooms," said Draco.

"You look like you're having fun," said Hermione.

"I am. Who doesn't love toy brooms? It's better than your princess movies. She wouldn't even know what that was if it weren't for you," said Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Your muggle princess movies? The Disney ones or something like that? You introduced Lily to them. Most wizard children don't watch movies," said Draco.

"Well naturally I introduced her to the finer things in life, unlike your flying broomsticks," said Hermione with a smirk.

"Hey, no insulting my broomsticks. I'm teaching our son or daughter about them right from the start. They're going to be excellent at Quidditch," said Draco.

"Our child will be a perfectly balanced half-blooded child," said Hermione.

Draco handed her the movies. They were hidden in an endless box. There were tons of movies in there.

"Thanks, now go back to your toys while I relive my own childhood," said Hermione.

"Have fun," said Draco smiling as he left.

"Ok, Lily, come here. Let's watch," said Hermione.

Lily climbed up next to Hermione and they settled in to watch the movie. Hermione thought about Draco and smiled to herself. Yes, she was even calling him Draco now and she could definitely get used to him being around.


	10. Chapter 10: Subtle Progress

Chapter 10: Subtle Progress

After a couple hours Ginny and Harry came back.

"Mommy! Guess what I did!" said Lily as she ran up to Ginny. Harry went to another room to find James and Draco.

"What, sweetie?" asked Ginny as she picked her up.

"Me and Aunt Mione watched a princess movie about a mermaid!" said Lily excitedly.

"Again? Haven't you already seen that one?" asked Ginny.

Lily gave a guilty smile and didn't say anything.

"Mommy, are mermaids nice like Ariel?" asked Lily.

"I don't think so, ask your father. He's encountered a few," said Ginny.

"Ok. I'll get him," said Lily as she got down and ran out of the room.

"Was everything ok?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah. Lily's great. I don't know why Draco said they were such a handful," said Hermione happily.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her and said, "Oh? It's Draco now?"

Hermione smiled to herself.

"Can I ask what happened?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing really. He's just been telling our story. I was hoping that it would spark a few things. It did, but it wasn't good. Anyways it's kind of entertaining. I like watching him talk about it and I really like watching him with James. It's like he's a kid again himself," said Hermione getting a dreamy look on her face.

"Uh huh. Yep, what did I tell you? If you just stuck it out and give him a chance you'd fall in love!" said Ginny.

Hermione snapped out of her daydream.

"No! Excuse me, I'm not in love. I'm just getting used to him. I'm not the kind of person to jump into love as evidenced by our original story," said Hermione.

"But you think you could fall in love again?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe some day," she said.

"Well good for you. I hope you guys have fun or your memory comes back," said Ginny, "Anyways, I need to go get my children and Harry."

Ginny and Hermione found them _all_ playing with various wizard toys.

"Sorry to drag you away from your toys Harry, but we should probably go," said Ginny interrupting them.

"Uh… yeah. Come on, Lily and James we need to go," said Harry getting up, slightly embarrassed.

"No! I don't wanna!" said James running to hide.

"James, you can come back any time, but you should probably go with them or you won't be able to," said Draco.

"Ohh, ok," said James very disappointed.

Draco picked him up and said, "No. Don't cry. Be a big boy."

James toughened up and said, "Yeah! I'm a big boy!"

Draco put him down and they went to the fireplace. After giving hugs, Ginny and Harry left with their children leaving Hermione and Draco in the living room.

"So, that wasn't so bad. I don't know why you said they were a handful," said Hermione.

"They normally are. This was rare form. You just got lucky," said Draco sitting on the couch.

Hermione followed and put her hand on her stomach thinking of her own baby. She smiled thinking that Draco would make an amazing father. He made a lot of changes from Hogwarts days to now and she was glad. She didn't fear him anymore and she was beginning to trust him more.

"So, we were interrupted. You were just about to tell me about the date that wasn't really a date," said Hermione.

Draco laughed.

"So you can see that now but you didn't see that then?" asked Draco.

"Well maybe I did but I didn't let on. I wish I could remember," said Hermione.

"You will. It will come back and then you can come back and tell me what you remember, but until then…" started Draco.

_"So, where are we going?" asked Hermione._

_"Just a little place I know," said Draco with a smirk, "Just take my arm and I'll apparate us there."_

_"Ok," said Hermione hesitantly._

_After the sensation of being sucked through a tube stopped, Hermione opened her eyes and smiled._

_"Are we… ?" asked Hermione._

_"In France? Yes," said Draco, "I figured you wouldn't want to run into anyone right now. I come here all the time. The food is great."_

_They were in Paris in front of a cozy café._

_"Umm, ok. Sounds great, but I don't have French money on me and how much is it anyways? I don't make tons of money," said Hermione._

_"It's a wizarding café, so no worries there, and you don't have to pay. I'll pay. You've had a bad night, it's the least I could do," said Draco._

_"What? No! I can do it. It's fine. I'm not going to make you pay," said Hermione._

_"Hermione. There is no point in arguing. I'm Draco Malfoy; I always get my way," he said holding the door open for her._

_"Until you met me," said Hermione with a smirk of her own as she went inside._

_Draco shook his head and followed her inside. They were seated and took a few minutes to order._

_"You're still going to lose this argument," said Hermione._

_"Lose what argument?" asked Draco pretending not to know._

_"You're not paying for me," said Hermione._

_Draco smiled and shook his head._

_"Think what you want," said Draco._

_Hermione let the subject drop and they talked like old friends the entire time until they were finished. Hermione felt surprisingly safe with Draco. She liked being with him. He was different and challenging._

_"I'll be right back," said Hermione as she excused herself._

_Draco couldn't believe after that argument and being so stubborn that she would just leave at this moment. She was going to completely miss the check because she wasn't paying attention. While that took some of the fun out of winning, he still liked winning and called the waiter over. He quickly and quietly paid and waited for her to return._

_Hermione returned and found Draco smirking… again._

_"What?" asked Hermione._

_"Nothing. Let's go," said Draco._

_"We can't just go. We have to wait for the check," said Hermione._

_Draco was still smirking and Hermione caught on._

_"Merlin! I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I just left like that! You already paid didn't you?" asked Hermione._

_Draco just nodded his head and smiled. Hermione stamped her foot in frustration and walked out before Draco._

_Draco came up behind her and said, "You know, you're kind of cute when you're upset."_

_Hermione shivered at his voice. No one had ever done that to her before._

_"Does that line normally work on people? But anyways you cheated! That doesn't count," said Hermione._

_"It's not a line and it's not my fault you forgot," said Draco._

_Hermione opened her mouth but then quickly closed it. She didn't have an argument back. He thought she was cute? Like, for real?_

_"That's what I thought," said Draco interrupting her thoughts, "I win."_

_Hermione playfully hit him on the arm and said, "Fine. Now take me back. I forgot my wand."_

_"Violence will get you nowhere," said Draco crossing his arms in defiance, "Apologize first."_

_Hermione stood there in silence and glared at him. Draco just stared back. After only a few more seconds Hermione couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing._

_"Ok! I apologize. Please take me back," said Hermione smiling._

_"I win again," said Draco with a smile as he apparated them back. _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry homework is killing me as of late... so I might not update every day, but I won't be one of those that goes forever in between posting either I promise. Hope you guys like it! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: First Date

Chapter 11: First Date

"Once a cheater always a cheater," said Hermione teasing him.

"Of course. I can change, but some things always stick with you," said Draco with a smirk.

Hermione looked over with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"What, you expected me to say I don't do that anymore? As I said that night and I still believe now, I'm Draco Malfoy. I always win," said Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but then smiled.

"I don't believe you. I'm sure I've beaten you before but that's where you amnesia kicks in. Right?" asked Hermione.

"No. I'm just always right," said Draco smiling.

"You know, you're not so bad. I'm sorry I didn't trust you before," said Hermione turning serious.

"It's ok. I know the kind of person I was back then," said Draco.

There was a bit of silence before Draco decided to act on the thought he couldn't get out of his head. He wanted to be with Hermione, and he wanted to prove himself more.

"Hey, Hermione?" asked Draco.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go out with me? On a date?" asked Draco nervously. They made progress; he didn't want to ruin it by a stupid question. The silence killed him; a few seconds seemed like hours.

"Yeah. I think I'd like that," said Hermione smiling at him.

Draco let out the breath of air he didn't realize he had been holding in and smiled back at her.

"Maybe tomorrow?" added Draco.

"Sure. What are we doing?" asked Hermione.

"You'll see," said Draco smirk.

The next day Hermione was unusually excited. She didn't remember the last time she felt that way. Draco was being so secretive too so it made it even more exciting. She took her time getting ready. Hermione wanted to look her best if she was going to give this a real shot.

A few hours later they were ready to go.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" asked Hermione.

"Nope. Just hold on, I'll apparate us there," said Draco.

When they reached their destination Hermione gasped in shock. They were on a mountainside overlooking Hogwarts grounds. And, Draco being the romantic one chose just around sunset to take them there. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It's amazing," said Hermione.

"You always did love Hogwarts," said Draco, "I'm still surprised you never became a teacher but then again your work is more important."

Hermione looked around and then caught flickers of an older memory, but nothing solid.

"Have we been here before?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. You remember?" asked Draco looking at her hopefully.

"Not really. Just a few flickers of something similar," said Hermione.

"It's ok. Anyways, it was our first date," said Draco.

"I'm sorry I don't remember it," said Hermione.

"You know, I'm not. I get to relive it all over again," said Draco smiling at her.

Hermione couldn't help herself. Her body was acting before she could think things through and she walked over and went straight into his arms. Draco happily wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Thanks for being so patient with me," said Hermione.

"Of course. I still love you and I always will. I'll never give up on you," said Draco kissing her forehead, "Anyways, are you hungry?"

"Yeah a little," said Hermione reluctantly letting go of him.

"I pulled in a favor," said Draco as he directed her to a blanket on the ground. Food magically appeared in front of them.

"Wait, did the elves do this?" asked Hermione.

"Don't worry. It was Dobby and Winky. I asked them to help and they said they didn't want payment. You know elves, if you force it on them they get offended," said Draco.

"Especially them," said Hermione remembering her days in Hogwarts when she tried to help the elves, "Well just send them socks anyways."

"Sure," said Draco laughing at that thought.

They sat down and quietly ate, just enjoying each other's company.

"Have you ever seen the Hogwarts castle up close and personal?" asked Draco.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Well besides from being inside the towers, what about around the towers up in the air?" asked Draco with a sly smile.

"No…" said Hermione confused and now worried.

"Come on," said Draco getting up and pulling Hermione up as well.

They walked a few feet away and found a broom. Draco got on it and motioned for Hermione to join him.

"Ohh no! I may have forgotten a lot of my life but I haven't forgotten a serious fear of flying," said Hermione.

"I know. I remember. But I also remember on our first date you were afraid, but I convinced you to come," said Draco with a smirk.

"Do I even want to know?" asked Hermione. She had a feeling she knew, but she didn't know if she was quite ready for that

"I could do a demonstration if you wanted," said Draco.

Hermione laughed and shook her head at him

"You are such a flirt. It's ok, not every past event needs to get repeated. We can change things up a bit," said Hermione looking at him to see his reaction to that.

Draco's eyes went wide but then he smiled again.

"So are you coming or do I have to drag you?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and said, "Fine. I guess if I've done this before. And I don't think you'd let me die. It sounds like you'd miss me way too much."

Hermione got on the broom and put her arms tight around him. She trusted him, but she was still scared.

"You're right. No one can replace you," he said.

Hermione smiled but then quickly shut her eyes as they lifted off the ground.

"Open your eyes. Trust me, you won't want to miss this," said Draco.

"You can't even see me! How can you know that?" asked Hermione laughing.

"I know you," said Draco.

Hermione cracked an eye open and held him tighter in fear. She opened the other eye and then relaxed, but only a little bit.

"Like it?" he asked.

"I can't lie. It's pretty fabulous," said Hermione.

He flew them carefully around the entire castle. After it got dark he decided to land and go back home.

"That was amazing," said Hermione as they got back.

"Glad you liked it," said Draco.

Hermione went and sat on the couch. She was deep in thought now.

"Are you ok?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. I'm fine," said Hermione not looking at him.

Draco sat down next to her.

"I'm fine? That means you're not. You can talk to me… or I can get Ginny for you," said Draco wincing at the idea of her still not quite trusting her yet.

"It's just frustrating not remembering anything. Tonight was really great and I enjoyed going out with you. I just can't help wondering what else I'm missing. I also see how much you love me and I feel like I'm hurting you," said Hermione, tears gathering in her mind.

Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and held her tightly.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I wish I there was a spell or a potion or something that could help. You're not hurting me though. I told you, I won't give up on you," said Draco.

"I was being so difficult though and I know I was before," said Hermione.

"Well, maybe, but you're not anymore. We just had a great night together. How could I be hurt by that?" asked Draco.

"I don't know. I'm just sorry," said Hermione.

"I love you. We'll get through this together and our relationship will grow from that unless you don't want to and then I'll respect that and still help you," said Draco.

"I don't want that," said Hermione quietly. On the date she realized she couldn't help but be attracted to him and like him. She did have feelings for him and she wanted to make this work, not just because they were having a child together.

"Don't want what?" asked Draco.

Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"I don't want to be without you," said Hermione looking directly at him.

"Really?" asked Draco.

She smiled and said, "Really. Harry was right. The minute I let you in and gave this a shot I started to like you."

Draco gave her a heart-melting smile. Words couldn't describe what he felt. He wasn't going to lose her. He tentatively reached up and brushed her cheek with his hand. Hermione was gorgeous; he loved looking at her deep brown eyes. Draco slowly leaned in closer to her. He searched her eyes, and when he didn't find hesitancy he closed the distance between them and kissed her gently.


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitor

Chapter 12: Unexpected Visitor

Hermione was sitting alone reading a book. She was taking a relaxing moment away from Draco… not that she was having second thoughts, she just felt a bit smothered and made him go to work. Spending twenty-four hours a day with him was still a bit awkward. Her concentration was broken though by an unexpected visitor.

"Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione!" said Ron excitedly as he came to give her a hug.

"How are you? Come sit," said Hermione.

"Great, but more importantly how are you and where is Draco? You didn't kick him out did you?" he asked.

"What? No! Who said that?" asked Hermione.

"Harry and Ginny said you were unhappy and completely untrusting of Draco. I came as fast as I could," said Ron.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm not leaving Draco," she said.

"No you can't! Wait, what?" asked Ron.

"Do you ever listen? I said I'm not leaving him. I gave him a chance," said Hermione.

"Oh good. Sorry. He really is great. It must have been scary though waking up not knowing you were married and to who…"

"Yeah and pregnant," said Hermione.

"You're pregnant! That's great! Congrats!" said Ron.

"Thanks. I'm getting more excited I think. Honestly it was terrible to wake up that way," she said.

"I would imagine it was something like how we felt when you told us about him in the first place," said Ron.

"Oh yeah? Tell me. I've been collecting stories to see if I remember anything and to learn about my life," she said.

"It's quite funny. Don't hate us though because of what we did…"

_"Where has Hermione been lately? I mean honestly. She is always gone and whenever I try to go over or something she quickly shoos me out the door. What's up with her?" asked Ginny._

_"I don't know. It's true. She hardly talks to any of us," said Harry._

_"Well I'm glad we're finally going to see her and talk to her for once. I wonder what she needed to tell us," said Ron._

_They were sitting at the Three Broomsticks, an old favorite meeting spot. Then Hermione walked up._

_"Hey, guys!" she greeted happily._

_The others greeted her back, but acted a bit standoffish. They were offended at her actions and behaviors lately. She had some serious explaining to do._

_"So, what's up?" asked Hermione._

_"I don't know, you tell us, we hardly see you," said Ginny sounding very irritated._

_Hermione took a deep breath and let it out._

_"I'm sorry! It's just… what I have to say might be kind of hard… I don't want you guys to take this the wrong way," said Hermione._

_"I'm sure whatever it is, it will be fine we're your best friends," said Harry._

_"Right," said Hermione sounding like she was trying to convince herself more, "Anyways so I've been dating this guy…"_

_"What? A guy! I'm so excited! Continue!" said Ginny giving a squeal of delight._

_Hermione smiled at her and said, "Yes. And he's absolutely amazing. I would have never thought that before, but trust me. He treats me like… well just better than anyone else has. He's just really great and I'm sure once you guys talk to him you'll feel the same way."_

_Something was very fishy about this. Ron and Harry looked at each other, slightly worried._

_"So, Hermione, who is it?" asked Ron._

_"Do we know him?" asked Harry._

_Hermione gave a guilty smile._

_"Yes," she said quietly._

_"Oh the suspense is killing me! In the name of Merlin just spit it out already!" said Ginny._

_"It's Draco Malfoy," said Hermione doing as Ginny said and spitting it out quickly._

_The silence became unbearable. You could have heard a pin drop and it felt like hours before someone actually spoke up._

_"Um, wait what? I think I heard you wrong," said Ginny._

_"I definitely know I heard something - very wrong," said Ron._

_"No. You heard me right," said Hermione._

_"Hermione, have you gone mad? Draco Malfoy?" asked Harry._

_Hermione crossed her arms in frustration._

_"See and this is exactly why I've been staying away! Why can't you trust me here. You don't even really know him. What you thought previously is wrong. He's really great. I promise," said Hermione._

_They all just sat and looked at her like she was crazy._

_"You said you were my friends! That I could trust you!" said Hermione._

_"It's Draco bloody Malfoy! You don't trust the devil himself!" said Ron._

_"You don't know what he's like! Ugh! Ok you know what. I knew this would happen; I'm leaving," said Hermione standing up._

_"Wait, no, Hermione please stay. Sorry it's just a shock," said Harry standing up with her. He looked at the other two looking for help._

_"Yeah… I'm sure he's… great," said Ginny forcing the words out._

_"Well, here's your opportunity to find out. I told him to meet us here," said Hermione smiling and sitting back down._

_They all looked like their eyes were about to bug out of their head. They just looked at each other awkwardly until Draco showed up._

_"Hey," he said as he greeted Hermione with a small kiss on the lips._

_"Oh gross. Please keep the kissing to a… no please just don't do it," said Ginny._

_"You and Harry kiss all the time and Ron and I put up with it," said Hermione._

_Ron started laughing, "She got you there, Gin."_

_"Shut up," she said and then turned to focus on the drink in front of her._

_"Nice to see you too, Weaslette," said Draco._

_"Oh yeah. He's changed a ton," said Ginny._

_"Draco. Be nice. Don't make it any harder than it is," said Hermione._

_"Fine. I'm sorry," he said._

_Ron spit his drink out at hearing those words._

_"Did he just say I'm sorry? I didn't know Malfoys knew that word," said Ron._

_"Ronald! Stop it!" said Hermione._

_Draco threw a look at Ron, but didn't say anything._

_"Yeah. Guys, we're not even giving him a chance," said Harry._

_"Thank you," said Hermione._

_They all sat around, not knowing what to say next. They all tried pleasant questions. They asked Draco what he had been up to, and in response asked them as nicely as he could about their lives. But of course he couldn't resist making a few unnecessary comments back earning him a few bruises on his arm. After a mere half hour, they all decided it was time to leave. They could only take so much._

_Ron, Ginny, and Harry watched as Hermione and Draco left._

_"Well. I better practice or something," said Ron._

_"Wait. I've got an idea," said Harry._

_"Yeah?" asked Ginny very interested._

_"I know we all tried, but it's Malfoy. I don't trust him and I'm sure none of you do either. I know we're not the best potion makers, but I think we should interrogate him as soon as the potion is ready and do an intervention to save Hermione. We all know she doesn't have the best luck with men," said Harry._

_"That's a brilliant idea. How long until it's ready?" asked Ginny._

_"Do we even know how to do it?" asked Ron._

_"I think I know someone who knows," said Ginny._

_"Right. We'll follow you then," said Harry._

_They followed Ginny and after grilling it out of someone they finally got it. They had to make it themselves because it was a highly controlled potion and none of them had access to it at the ministry just yet. _

Draco stepped into the room.

"Draco, you interrupted the story," said Hermione, "Sit down and be quiet so he can finish."

"What story?" asked Draco, "And hi, Ron."

"The one where Hermione told us about you," said Ron.

"You know, that's not necessary. Hermione, did you want to go to lunch with me?" asked Draco.

"I might have, but I don't anymore that you're trying to distract me," she said.

"Fine. Finish it I guess, just be nice," said Draco.

"I'm just telling it like it is," said Ron.

_After about a month, they thought they had finally finished it. And they were in luck, there was a Weasley party being held and Hermione and Draco were coming._

_As soon as Hermione and Draco came in, Ginny steered Hermione to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley and herself with a few extra things leaving Draco by himself. With the help of Fred and George (Fred's alive! lol) they hexed him and dragged him into a faraway room so no one would hear them._

_"Drink this," Harry._

_"What? Yes, drink something from my attackers. Of course," said Draco sarcastically. And then he shut his mouth firmly._

_"Don't make us force you mate," said Fred and George simultaneously._

_Draco had a disgusted look on his face and after warring with himself gave up and drank it._

_"It's awful. What is it?" asked Draco._

_"Veritaserum," said Ginny as she entered the room._

_"Ginny! You have to distract Hermione!" said Ron._

_"What and miss this? Are you kidding me? She's fine and very distracted," said Ginny._

_"Fine, just let me do the talking," said Harry, "Is your name Draco Lucius Malfoy?"_

_"Obviously," said Draco irritatedly._

_"Right… then find just tell us what you want with Hermione. What's your plan? None of us trust you," said Harry._

_"My plan? What plan?" asked Draco._

_"Harry, why isn't it working?" asked Ron._

_"Tell us what you want with Hermione!" said Harry raising his force hoping that force would make the veritsarum work better._

_Fortunately it did._

_"I want to date her! I like her!" answered Draco, the words just coming out of his mouth._

_"No that can't be right. Did you guys make it right?" asked George._

_"Why can't it be right?" asked Draco, "I'm not the same person I was in Hogwarts. I like Hermione, ok? Why is that so hard to believe?"_

_They looked at him and started laughing._

_"Try another question," said Fred._

_"Ugh, right…" started Harry._

_"Tell us your most embarrassing moment!" yelled Ginny interrupting him._

_"Being transfigured into a ferret," said Draco._

_"Oh that's no fun. We knew that one," said Ron, "Tell us something no one knows."_

_"I've fancied Hermione since fourth year when I saw her at the Yule Ball," said Draco, "Ugh this stupid potion. Don't tell her I said that! I'll lose my edge."_

_"Wow. Maybe it does work," said Ginny._

_"And maybe we were all wrong," said Harry._

_"No, we can't be. I won't believe it," said Ron._

_"Ok, beat this one. What's the thing you regret most?" asked George._

_"Good one, George," said Fred._

_"Not stopping Bellatrix from hurting Hermione," said Draco._

_"Why does everything have to do with Hermione?" asked Ron._

_"I'm in love with her, you idiot. She's my life now," said Draco._

_Then Draco winced, "Please don't tell her I said that either. I want to tell her before any of you lot."_

_Ginny gasped and then smiled, "Aww! He loves her!"_

_"So you really do have true feelings for her," said Harry._

_"Yes. Now let me go," said Draco._

_"Ok," said Harry._

_He went over to Malfoy and untied him._

_"Why is your skin purple? Did Hermione bruise you?" he asked and laughed._

_"There's nothing wrong with my… "he started but stopped. It was true. His hand had turned purple. He took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. Everyone watched as the rest of his arms slowly turned purple as well_

_"Bloody hell, do you think that was our fault?" asked Ron._

_"See you mates," said Fred and George as they quickly left the room._

_"What did you do? Did you make this yourself?" asked Draco._

_No one answered. Then Hermione burst into the room as she saw Fred and George leave it._

_"What are you… Draco, what's wrong with your face? It's purple," she said as she came closer._

_She examined him and found his entire body to be purple now… with boils now starting to form._

_"Did you drink a potion or something gone wrong?" asked Hermione._

_Draco glared at Harry, Ron and Ginny._

_"Is there something I should know?" asked Hermione._

_"Ugh… Mione, now don't get mad, but we did this to help you," said Ginny._

_"Did what?" asked Hermione now throwing a murderous glare their way._

_"We sort of made an illegal potion, veritaserum and used it on Malfoy to tell if he was lying about you or going to hurt you," said Harry._

_"Harry James Potter, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley what were you thinking? You're all terrible at potions! I'll deal with you later! Now I have to get him to St. Mungos," said Hermione._

"So anyways, that was that," said Ron, "And yes you hexed us all into an oblivion. Not terribly anyway. Just enough to get us back."

"Good. You deserved it," said Hermione smiling.

"That really was awful," said Draco, "You got me to spill way too much and hurt me in the process."

"Oh you are still full of it. It took one potion to fix it and you were free to go. You just hated it because you had to walk in public purple with boils all over. Actually it was kind of gross," said Ron.

"You have no idea," said Draco.

"I wish I could remember that," said Hermione giggling at the thought.

"Ouch, thanks," said Draco.

Hermione laughed and then reached over to hold his hand.

"Well anyways, I should get back to my wife and child. Let me know if you need anything," said Ron getting up.

"I will. Thanks for coming," said Hermione as they hugged.

"So, did you want to come to lunch or not really?" asked Draco.

"I'd love to," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I forgot to post this yesterday! But it's super long, so hopefully that makes up for it haha.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Lunch With Draco

Chapter 13: Lunch With Draco

Draco took her to a nice restaurant in Muggle London.

"Mr. Malfoy, "said the host as he greeted them at the door, "Your table is open, please follow me."

They were seated and Hermione looked around curiously. This place was familiar.

"I've been here before, haven't I?" asked Hermione.

Draco nodded and smiled.

"We come here a lot," said Draco.

"Which is why we have our own table," said Hermione laughing.

Draco smirked and said, "It pays to be a Malfoy sometimes."

Hermione smiled and then took a look at the menu. She was excited to see that she did remember being here and being seated with Draco. But that was about it. The waiter came by and took their order and sat in silence until Hermione remembered what Ron had told her earlier.

"Did I know all of your… secrets I guess that Ron told me just now from when they gave you the potion?" asked Hermione.

"Actually no. Unless someone else told you," said Draco.

"Really?" asked Hermione sounding very excited, "So why did you let him tell me?"

"Well for one he probably thought I had told you all of that and two I thought you might like knowing now. Maybe it would help our relationship," said Draco.

Hermione smiled.

"So, fourth year huh?' she said.

Draco laughed, "Of course. Who didn't after the Yule Ball? I mean I noticed you then, but then I couldn't get you out of my head. If you ever wondered why I kept teasing you and making your life more miserable after that it was because I couldn't stay away from you, but I had a reputation to protect."

"So it is true what my mother used to tell me… when a boy teases a girl it means he likes her," said Hermione.

Draco's face grew serious after that.

"I have to explain something just to let you know. I'm really sorry about what happened in the Manor…"

"Oh, Draco. It's in the past," said Hermione.

"No. I need to tell you. I was afraid at first because I liked you and I wanted to save you, but then I realized if I did anything things would probably end up worse for you, and me. The safest thing was let her continue. I'm sorry she hurt you, but I knew she wasn't going to kill you at least or I would have done something," said Draco.

Hermione reached across the table and took his hand in hers.

"Thanks for explaining and I guess in a way keeping me safer. I guess I never thought about that part," said Hermione.

"I learned to think of everything back then," said Draco.

They stopped talking as soon as their food came. They ate quietly only speaking now and again until they were finished.

"Wow. I think I ate the most I've ever eaten in my life," said Hermione.

"Well, you are having a baby," said Draco, "Remember when we went to eat out with Ginny when she was pregnant with the twins?"

Hermione laughed, "Yeah. Either she ate her food and everyone else's or practically threw up at the table."

Then they looked at each other surprised.

"I remembered something else!" said Hermione excitedly.

"All it will take is time. I'm sure everything will come back soon then," said Draco.

"I really hope so," she said.

"Ready to go?" asked Draco.

Hermione nodded and they got up to leave. Once outside they apparated back to their home.

"I should go back to work. You'll be ok?" asked Draco.

"Of course. I'll be fine," she said.

"I'll see you tonight and then we can… oh yeah," said Draco and then he turned to face Hermione, "I forgot to tell you, my mother came to visit me at work. She wants us to come to dinner tonight."

Hermione's face went pale. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready for that.

"Ugh… sure… I guess," said Hermione hesitantly.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner. I can cancel if you want," said Draco.

"No… I'm sure it will be fine. Right?" asked Hermione.

"Of course. You actually had a really great relationship with my mother. She thinks of you as the daughter that she never had."

"And you father?" she asked.

"It took him a while, but he came around. He was really upset when I told them they couldn't stay long at St. Mungo's," said Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"They came to visit while you were asleep at one point. It was right after you had woken up the first time and hated me so I figured if you woke up while they were there… well you get the picture," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione.

"It will be ok. I promise, but if you don't want to I understand," said Draco.

Hermione took a deep breath. This was one of those things she needed to do even if she didn't want to. How was she ever supposed to get back to her old self if she didn't take chances like Ginny and Hermione said? And Draco wouldn't lie to her.

"It's fine. We'll go," said Hermione.

"Ok. Anyways I have to go. I'll pick you up and then we'll go right over. And she likes it when we dress up," said Draco.

"Ok. I'll see you later then," said Hermione.

Draco drew her into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he turned around to go back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the awesome review guys and the favorites! Hope you enjoy!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner at the Malfoys

Chapter 14: Dinner at the Malfoys

After what felt like hours searching through her closet, Hermione came out with a classic black dress. She put it on and smiled to herself. It really did make her look pretty fabulous if she did say so herself. It was a sheer-short sleeved square-neck dress with horizontal pleats all the way down. The dress itself stopped just above her knee. It was a little tight with her gaining weight because of the baby, but it still fit. She found black stiletto heels and then looked at herself in the mirror starting to think of what to do with her hair. She decided to leave it down and curl it into tame soft curls.

As the time neared Hermione felt sick. She was so nervous. Draco claimed they weren't the people she remembered, but that didn't make it any easier. She sighed. Why her? Why did she have to lose her memory? Her coworker didn't… or so she was told.

Just then Draco walked in in a hurried fashion.

"Hey, Hermione. Sorry I'm late!" he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek while tearing off his tie and hurrying into the closet to change himself. She watched as he picked something out and then paused. He turned around and looked at her and then a smile spread across his face.

"Wow. You look gorgeous," he said as he came and gave her a kiss on the forehead this time, "I don't even know where my mind was when I walked I here and didn't notice you first thing."

"It's ok," said Hermione smiling at his compliment.

"No it's really not when you look like that," said Draco.

"Thanks," said Hermione blushing, "I'll leave you to get ready."

It only took Draco a few minutes to get ready and they were on their way to the Manor. They arrived right outside of it.

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know," said Draco.

"Ugh… we're right here. I think it's a little late," said Hermione.

"I just don't want to push you," said Draco.

"And I appreciate how much you care, but I think this is something I need to do. And at this point I think you're more worried than I am," said Hermione.

"Right. Well let's go," said Draco as he grabbed her hand and they walked inside.

They were immediately greeted by Narcissa. Hermione thought she looked amazing as always. She just had so much class that it was almost intimidating.

"I'm so glad you came," she said.

"Mother," greeted Draco as she hugged her son.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're ok," she said as she hugged her too. Hermione went stiff at first and then relaxed slightly, "How have you been feeling?"

"Fine. Thank you," said Hermione a little shy.

"And your memory?" she asked.

"Mom. I'm sure you're overwhelming her," said Draco.

"She's fine," said Hermione smiling and relaxing even more, "Memories come slowly. I'm sorry I don't remember a lot regarding you, Mrs. Malfoy, or Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, please call us by our first names. You don't remember, but you're the daughter I never had," she said smiling at Hermione.

"Is dinner ready?" asked Draco.

"Of course. You're father is waiting for us," said Narcissa.

Narcissa hurried off to the dining room and Draco and Hermione followed a little slower behind.

"Sorry. She's a little eccentric sometimes when it comes to you," said Draco.

"It's ok, really. It helps," said Hermione.

Draco squeezed her hand and they walked into the dining room.

"There they are. Draco, Hermione, good to see you," said Lucius who was already at the dining table.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Malfoy," greeted Hermione nervous again. It wasn't necessarily Narcissa making her nervous, but him. Like she mentioned to Draco before, she remembered what had happened here before and Lucius kind of scared her to death still.

"Hermione, please call me Lucius," he said.

Hermione gave him a small smile when she sat down in acknowledgement as she sat down. Draco sat down next to her and took her hand again giving it a reassuring squeeze. He could tell she was nervous again.

"Winky," called Narcissa.

"Winky?" asked Hermione out loud. She recognized that name

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to tell you. My parents took Winky from Dumbledore a while ago. She was too distraught to work at Hogwarts and accepted a position here with a wizarding family she recognized," said Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione not sure what she thought about that. She still worried about the elves sometimes, but not nearly as much as she had in the past.

Then Winky appeared and Hermione had to resist the urge not to start laughing. She had a gigantic bow on her head and was wearing an oversized older-looking dress. Obviously things had changed and treatment must be better if she was wearing clothes.

"And servitude is voluntary, but don't remind her. She gets offended," said Draco quietly. Hermione smiled and then watched as they were served amazing food. It reminded her of her days in Hogwarts where there was food of every kind and enough to feed a small country.

"So, do you remember how it happened?" asked Lucius.

"No. All I was told is that I was working and an explosion happened and then someone saved us from fire or something," said Hermione, "I don't even know what I was working on."

"Last time you were here you told us you were working on a cure for Cruciatus victims," said Lucius.

"Really?" asked Hermione, "Me? Does anyone know if I was close?"

"I'm sure someone at work would know," said Draco.

"Wow. Ambitious aren't I?" asked Hermione smiling to herself.

"You always were. We're so proud of you," said Narcissa, "Oh and how's the baby?"

"Fine. I think anyways. The healers could probably tell you more than I could. Speaking of which I think I have an appointment soon. Did Draco tell you?" asked Hermione.

"No dear, you did," said Narcissa.

Hermione's eyes opened wide at the idea of that.

"You had questions before you found out. And then you came here and you found out you were officially pregnant here," she said.

"Well… thank you for helping even though I don't remember," said Hermione.

"Of course. I'm still a stranger I know, but if you needed anything we're here for you," said Narcissa.

The conversation slowed while they finished their meal. After eating too much again, they moved on to another room in the Manor and sat down to talk again. As soon as they walked in Hermione was distracted by all of the portraits that she found. They were all Malfoys of course, and they all looked down on her seeing her as not worthy, but at least they had been silenced. Then she noticed the tapestry with all of the family and their connections. She smiled when she saw herself on it and an empty circle where their child would be when they were born.

"We're both excited for you new addition. You would never think Lucius would be the spoiling type, but he will be," said Narcissa.

Hermione laughed at that thought.

"Well, Draco would have had to have been spoiled by someone to be the way he is," laughed Hermione.

"I did not spoil him; I merely treated him the way a Malfoy should be," said Lucius defending himself.

"Hey," said Draco frowning at Hermione, "I am not spoiled."

"Well maybe not anymore, but you were in school," said Hermione.

"Fine," admitted Draco.

Hermione smirked at him. She won that argument.

"But I'm glad my child will be spoiled. You'll have to make up for being the only set of grandparents," said Hermione.

The room became quiet. Hermione didn't notice as she was thinking about her parents. She missed them. She turned to look at them as she noticed the silence now and was hit by a flashback. She gasped at the memory and tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Lucius now and glared at him.

"You killed my parents," said Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohh cliff hanger lol. Sorry. Had to! haha. Hopefully that wasn't too dramatic. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Devastation

Chapter 15: Devastation

The entire room fell silent. Hermione turned to Draco.

"You knew didn't you?" she asked quietly feeling incredibly betrayed.

"Hermione you don't…" he started.

"Don't what? Don't understand? Of course I don't understand! Why would you take me here if you knew that? I don't care if there was a chance I wouldn't remember! How can you honestly say that my relationship with him is good? I'm not the kind of person that would just sit back and take that. You lied," said Hermione.

"Hermione, please listen to us," said Narcissa. She reached out to touch Hermione's arm, but Hermione yanked it away.

"I don't think I can stand to be here. Why is it that I can only remember negative things surrounding you?" she asked, the tears were flowing down her cheeks now. She started to move outside into an apparition zone, having forgotten she had the name of Malfoy and could apparate directly in and out of the Manor.

Draco followed her and grabbed her arm before she could walk out.

"Don't leave. We need to talk about this," said Draco.

"Talk about what? Your father murdered my parents!" yelled Hermione.

"No! I mean well yes, he did, but you have to listen! Please! For me," said Draco.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," said Hermione sternly.

Draco felt a stab go through him as he heard the tone in her voice and saw the look in her eyes. He reluctantly let her go and watched as she ran outside and apparated away. Draco walked back to his parents. The silence was thick. No one knew what to say.

"Draco…" said Lucius.

Draco just looked at Lucius with an empty look in her eyes.

"Don't. It's ok. We'll work through this… again," said Draco.

"Just be patient with her. When she remembers everything she will come around," said Narcissa.

"What if she doesn't?" asked Draco, "I mean I can't blame you for your actions back then. I understand how it feels to be one of you. You didn't knowingly kill her parents, but that doesn't change the fact that it was you."

"I'm… s..sorry, son," said Lucius, the words choking out of his mouth. Malfoys didn't apologize. This was a serious matter.

"I know," said Draco.

"You can stay here if you need," said Narcissa.

"It's ok. She'll go where she always goes. I'll just give her time. At least Potter is on my side although he might not after this," said Draco.

"You can't help what she does and doesn't remember," said Lucius.

"It's true. It could have happened at any moment," said Narcissa.

"But it didn't. I messed up," said Draco, "Now she'll never trust me."

Draco felt horrible. Everything was getting better. He loved her so much and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, which he had probably just done. And it had been his fault for not being honest with her.

Of course it was raining. When things like this happened it was always raining. Hermione was had gotten soaked walking outside the Manor and now she was soaked pounding on Harry and Ginny's door. Harry answered.

"Hermione? What happened?" he asked as he rushed her in.

Hermione's emotions were controlling her. She couldn't talk. She just cried as Harry held her.

"Hermione!" said Ginny concerned as she came to see who was at the door.

Hermione stopped crying enough to talk.

"Draco took me to the Manor for dinner," said Hermione.

"Yeah… you normally enjoy that. What happened?" asked Harry.

"I had a flashback… and I remembered who killed my parents. It was Lucius," said Hermione. She started crying all over again.

"Oh, Hermione I'm so sorry," said Ginny.

"I'm sure it was bad enough not even remembering their deaths and then to remember that…" said Harry.

Hermione looked up and frowned, the tears slowing.

"That's it? I'm sorry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah… what do you want us to say?" asked Harry.

"I don't know, but not that! He killed my parents!" said Hermione.

"Yeah and Lucius has paid his debt to society. Well, sort of. I'm still bitter about that, but he paid a _very_ large amount of money and spend a year in Azkaban," said Harry.

"But if you really look at it, he had an evil disposition and he did attack us at some point, but then he spent the majority of the war in the Manor. He became useless after that - of course except that one last mission," said Ginny, "But your relationship was coming along nicely with them."

"What? How?" asked Hermione.

"Wait, what do you even remember?" asked Harry.

"What's there to remember? He killed them," said Hermione.

"Ok, well you don't know the whole story. You're right, he killed them, but he didn't knowingly kill your parents. They were just innocent bystanders that happened to be at the wrong spot at the wrong time," said Harry.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"Yeah. Lucius took out a train with a bunch of muggles on it, your parents happened to be traveling that day," said Harry.

Hermione frowned and then looked away. She didn't know what to think now.

"Anyway, you forgave him. I can see how it would be different had he deliberately sought them out, but he didn't. And murder isn't anything to be proud of, of course, but he's changed. Just like Draco," said Ginny.

"Your relationship was strained for the longest time, but it's been within the last few months that you told me you were glad you forgave him and things were better," said Harry.

Hermione still sat there silently, not knowing what to say.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that when they said my parents were dead? Obviously I might have taken it in a similar fashion but it would have been better," said Hermione.

"Hermione. Really? You think it would be better? Are you insane? You had just woken up, you absolutely hated your husband and then for us to tell you his own father just happened to be the one to kill your parents. Yeah I'm sure that would have been so much better," said Ginny.

"Draco should have told me," said Hermione.

"Ohh no. You are not blaming this on Draco. Not now that your relationship is just about to pick up," said Ginny, "Do we really have to go through this again? I'll give you that same speech."

"You know Draco. He wants to protect you and he wouldn't hold something from you to hurt you. Honestly if I was in the same spot I might have done the same thing. Or you could even say that we did. We're sorry, but you can't take this back to square one," said Harry.

"Why not? When I left I asked why everything I remembered that had to do with him or his family was bad. Why is it that way?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know, and unfortunately we don't know a lot about Narcissa and Lucius, but we can give you tons of things that are good about Draco," said Harry.

"It's ok. I know you opinion of Draco. He's the greatest thing next to the sun," said Hermione sarcastically.

"Good! At least you know that!" said Ginny smiling at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ginny and gave a hint of a smile.

"On a serious note I understand that it's hard to accept them and you don't have to right away. I can only imagine how you feel, but don't give up on them. Especially Narcissa. And they're not going to give up on you. It's not in their nature," said Ginny.

Hermione nodded again and said, "I should probably go. I just kind of left Draco. I probably owe him an apology. Although I'm surprised he hasn't shown up here."

"You miss him," said Ginny nudging Hermione.

Hermione couldn't help it. She smiled.

"And this is where it gets mushy and I leave," said Harry, "Just let us know if you need help again. We're always here."

"Thanks," said Hermione.

She gave him a hug and Harry left the to have 'girl talk.'

"Ok! Spill it," said Ginny.

"Spill what? You know more than I do!" said Hermione.

"Oh, you are so avoiding the subject! Sure I know what happened in the past, and by avoidance I'm guessing you kissed him," said Ginny.

"Well you're wrong there," said Hermione.

"What? I'm never wrong," said Ginny.

"He kissed me," said Hermione smiling.

"Good. Merlin, you almost scared me there. And… how do you feel about him?" she asked.

Hermione gave a happy sigh, "I'm not in love with him yet, but I'm on that path."

"Hermione I'm so excited for you!" said Ginny as she hugged her.

"I hate it when you guys are right. And you guys were right… I'm sure I married him for a reason," said Hermione.

"I won't say it but you know what I'm thinking," said Ginny.

"Yeah the I told you so," said Hermione.

"Hey I didn't say it," said Ginny holding up her hands in innocence.

"Right. Anyways as I said before. I left Draco and I owe him an explanation," she said standing up.

"And a kiss! A hot passionate one," said Ginny.

"I'm not even going to acknowledge that," said Hermione.

"Whatever. You'll be thinking it and you won't be able to resist. I mean come on. I'm married and love my husband but even I think Draco Malfoy is one of the sexiest man alive," said Ginny.

"You are ridiculous! I'm leaving," she said as she laughed.

"I'm sure I'll see you soon," said Ginny, "Just be nice to Draco. He loves you and it's not his fault."

They hugged and Hermione returned back to her own home.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm not sure if I got more reviews that I normally do or maybe it just felt that way but I totally wasn't going to post until you guys and you're awesome reviews convinced me. Go you guys haha and thanks! Hopefully you liked this chapter. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Dreams

Chapter 16: Dreams

Hermione apparated directly into her house. When she got home, the lights were all off.

"Draco?" called Hermione.

She called a few times, but he wasn't anywhere. Hermione sighed. There was no way she was going back there to get him… or maybe that would be a good way to prove to him she wasn't mad? Or not. She wasn't brave enough for that… her Gryffindor gene had temporarily abdicated it's throne. It was ok for her to forgive Draco, but not anyone else.

There was a loud crack and Draco appeared on the other side of the room. Hermione quickly rushed to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"What…?" asked Draco confused.

"You weren't here and I couldn't bring myself to go back for you," said Hermione, "I was afraid you wouldn't come back, that you would think I would be mad."

"I did. This isn't what I was expecting at all," said Draco still holding her.

"I went to Harry and Ginny's," said Hermione.

"I figured. Also why I didn't think to come back. I thought you would stay," he said.

"It crossed my mind. But they really like you and they always talk me through everything," said Hermione.

"I'm really glad," said Draco finally letting go.

"Anyways, I also realized something else," she said looking at him, "I realized that I missed you and I love talking to them about everything and they're a great help, but I should have stayed and listened and talked to you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you wouldn't purposely hurt me."

"No. Of course not. But I really should have told…"

"No. That wouldn't have made anything better. I mean I don't think I'll go back over for a _very _long time and I can't just… accept this like I guess I did in the past. But it wasn't your fault," said Hermione.

"Yes it was! I should have thought about what could happen and how you felt and…"

Hermione put a finger over his lips to silence him.

"It's not your fault, so don't blame yourself. I don't blame you," said Hermione.

Not fighting her anymore Draco leaned his forehead against hers and said, "You're amazing. I love you."

Hermione smiled and leaned closer to him. And once again… Ginny was right. Draco was incredibly sexy and she couldn't deny that she really wanted to kiss him right now. She didn't have to wait very long before he closed the distance and kissed her. She couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around him pulling herself closer to him. Tentatively, Draco deepened the kiss. Hermione responded eagerly. After a few minutes Draco pulled back; he didn't want to push it with her.

"I love you," Draco said again smiling at her, "Sorry. I don't mean to make you uncomfortable by saying that. I'm still not expecting it back; I just want you to know."

"I know," said Hermione smiling back at him.

"So… I just have to ask something," said Draco.

"Yeah?" asked Hermione.

"You really thought about going back to get me?" he asked.

Hermione blushed, "Well I mean I thought about it, but I couldn't actually bring myself to do it…"

"You're such a Gryffindor," said Draco smirking at her.

"Oh quiet. See if I do anything nice for you anymore," said Hermione stepping away but then smirking back.

Draco caught up and pulled her back to him.

"I like the thought that you care about me that much," said Draco winking at her.

"You and your ego," said Hermione laughing, "But fine. Yes. I care about you."

Draco kissed her forehead.

"Good," he said.

Draco kissed her once more before they both headed off for bed. Hermione went off to her own room again and couldn't stop thinking about what she remembered. She was glad things were ok with Draco, but things were definitely not ok with his parents. Once again, she wished she had her memories back so she could see what she was missing and just how things worked out last time. She fell asleep thinking of her parents.

Hermione woke up very startled, heart pounding, with tears running down her face. She dreamt of her parents' death. Not knowing what happened, her dream was probably worse than reality, but it was still awful. She got up trying to calm herself down, but nothing was working. Without even thinking she walked to Draco's door – or rather their door. She hesitated a moment worrying what he would say when she told him, but then opened the door.

Draco heard the door open and immediately sat up.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No," said Hermione, still very clearly upset.

"Come here," said Draco.

Hermione climbed in next to him and immediately wrapped her arms around him. He put his arms around her and held her close and let her just cry until she was ready to talk.

"Bad dream?" he asked.

He felt Hermione nod.

"My… parents…" said Hermione between sobs.

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry," said Draco. His arms tightened around her. He felt horrible and felt like it was his fault again.

"I shouldn't have done that. I wasn't even thinking and now you're having dreams about it. Hermione, I'm sorry," said Draco.

"It's not your fault," said Hermione quietly. She had calmed down enough.

"I feel like it is. I was so careful in the beginning, but then I guess I just figured things would be ok. I'm still sorry," said Draco.

"I know. You can't blame yourself for my over-active imagination," said Hermione, "You can blame the war and the fact that I fell asleep thinking about it."

Draco only nodded but didn't say anything.

"Do you mind if I… stay?" asked Hermione nervously. She knew she was technically married to him, but it still felt weird. This wasn't something she would have done. And she just noticed that Draco was shirtless… and gorgeous if a man can be called gorgeous. It made her even more nervous and she found herself more attracted to him than she was before.

"Of course," said Draco trying not to smile too big. While things were going well for them and he loved it, he still missed Hermione being with him every night.

Hermione laid down next to him. Draco couldn't help himself and pulled her closer to him. Hermione smiled to herself; she liked the closeness.

"I love you. Good night," said Draco.

"Good night," said Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Review explosion! That was totally awesome! Thanks guys - especially my regulars and AnnabelleGreer for going back and reviewing every chapter. That made me laugh :) And then I have to say sorry to those who didn't like the direction that this story went, but thanks for reviewing and sticking with it. Hopefully you will like the rest of it. I appreciate both good and bad reviews so I can either fix something or not do it again in the future. It was a random thought that popped into my head that I thought would make things interesting again, and I've seen it in other fics as well. But anyways, thanks for being awesome readersreviewers either way!**


	17. Chapter 17: Appointment

Chapter 17: Appointment

A couple days later Hermione was attempting to get dressed to leave for an appointment she had with the healer to check on the baby. Hermione was both excited and nervous about it. Draco was coming with her, which is what made her so nervous.

Their relationship had been growing and everything was great between them. Ever since her nightmare she had been comfortable with being in the same bed with him. Even if she didn't start out in their bed together somehow she always ended up there in the morning. It was just warm there and comforting, something she wasn't quite used to or remembered being used to anyways. She loved it. And of course there was that aspect that he was always shirtless… and he was one sexy man. There was no denying that!

And even though they were already married, Hermione was still afraid of getting too close and getting hurt. She wondered what Draco really thought about the baby… whether this was planned or an accident and whether he even wanted a baby. She didn't tell him before she lost her memory, which really worried her – and made this appointment nerve wracking. She watched too much TV where the man backed out. She didn't want that to happen with Draco. She was beginning to fall in love with him. She had all intentions in the beginning of this mess to get rid of him, and now she wasn't sure she could bear the thought of losing him. It was weird to her feeling like that.

Hermione sighed and threw her thoughts away when she reached for yet another pair of pants hoping they would fit. She wasn't that big, only being about 10 ish weeks, but she was starting to put on weight. Her pants had previously fit her absolutely perfectly, so adding even a few extra pounds was so not working out for her.

"Uhh!" said Hermione in frustration. This pair didn't fit either.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" asked Draco knocking at the door.

"No! I can't find anything that fits me! I'm getting fat!" said Hermione.

She heard Draco chuckle and she glared at the door.

"Hermione, I swear we've been through this before. You're not fat! You're pregnant and that's perfectly acceptable!" said Draco still talking through the door.

"It's not when I don't fit into anything! I'm not leaving the house in sweats which is all that fits right now," said Hermione.

"Umm… have you forgotten you're a witch? You can fix your pants to fit better I'm sure," said Draco.

"But if I do that then they will be ruined!" said Hermione, tears were starting to form in her eyes. This baby was really messing her up. She got teary all the time lately! It was ridiculous!

"Ok… do you mind if I come in? I'm sure I can find something for you," said Draco.

"Fine," said Hermione as she threw on her pajama pants again and opened the door.

Draco smiled at her when he saw her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I hope you know how cute you are right now," said Draco.

"Cute? Now? When I'm fat and teary and completely frustrated?" she asked.

"Absolutely," said Draco as he started going through her closet.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him but inside she was smiling. He always made her feel better.

"Ah ha! Here," said Draco as he held out a dress.

"A dress? I'm going to an appointment, not a party," said Hermione.

"It's not a party dress or at least I don't think so. Ginny made you wear it one day when we were all out together. It was a regular day, nothing special so what's wrong with it now?" he asked.

Hermione surveyed it again and considered it. It was a light blue tube top dress and super cute. And it was stretchy and would fit and no one would even know she was fat. And that was that! This was so the outfit of choice… and maybe she should get more of them.

"Ok, get out so I can change. We're going to be late," said Hermione as she pushed him out the door.

She put the dress on to survey herself. Ginny always had the best style; she always knew what looked good and what didn't. How did she do it? She grabbed the matching cropped short-sleeve cardigan to go with it to cover her shoulders and walked out the door... straight into Draco.

"Oww," said Hermione as she collided into his rock solid chest. She stumbled a bit, but then Draco steadied her.

"Sorry," he said laughing at her.

"No you're not. You're laughing at me! It's your fault I ran into you! You're the one who was standing there," said Hermione frowning at him.

"You're right. Ok, I'm sorry I should have moved. I was just waiting for you," said Draco with a serious face this time, "You look great by the way."

Her frown melted from her face and she smiled at him.

"Thanks. And thanks for finding it," said Hermione, "Anyways let's go! We're so late!"

Draco took her arm and they apparated into St. Mungos. They were greeted by the receptionist and taken into an exam room. Hermione sat on the exam table and Draco sat in a chair off to the side.

Draco studied her face. Something was wrong. She looked stressed and worried and incredibly pale. That wasn't like her.

"Hermione?" asked Draco, "Are you ok?"

"What?" she asked coming out of her thoughts again.

"I asked if you were ok? You just look… I don't know, worried? Or something?" asked Draco.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at the wall. She didn't know what to say to him. But then again if his reaction was going to be to run from her maybe she should just get it over with.

Draco stood up and walked over to her taking both of her hands in his.

"You know you can talk to me," he said.

Hermione looked up at him and completely melted in his silvery eyes. He had a pleading look in his eyes and she caved.

"Umm, well… it's just… I'm afraid," said Hermione.

"Afraid of what?" asked Draco.

"You…" she said biting her lip again.

"Me? Hermione I'll never hurt you. I promise," he said with a pained look in his eyes.

"No… you didn't quite let me finish. I mean I'm afraid of what you think… about the baby," said Hermione so quiet he almost didn't hear.

Draco smiled, feeling relieved.

"That's it? That's what's bothering you? Hermione, you're my wife. I love you and even though you don't remember you and I made this baby and it only makes me love you more. And I'll love this baby the same. What made you think differently?" he asked looking down at her.

"I just heard I didn't tell you about the baby and you found out because I was hurt. I just didn't know why I hadn't told you. Was this baby planned at all?" asked Hermione.

"Well, no not exactly, but we had kind of been talking about it before after sending so much time with Lily and James. I don't know why you didn't tell me, and I wish I knew more. All I can say now is I'm not leaving you. I promise," said Draco.

"Are you sure? So many men run and get scared and sometimes it doesn't seem like you're so excited about this… I just… please don't leave me," said Hermione.

Draco pulled her to a stand and then pulled Hermione into his arms. He held her tight against him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry if you thought I wasn't excited. I just didn't want to push you away at all before. I am excited; I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl and I can't wait to see them for the first time. I see Harry and Ginny and I get jealous. I just don't ever show it… I'm still a Malfoy. Some emotions are meant to stay hidden. I can't have Potter knowing I want what he has," said Draco.

Hermione laughed at that idea. She felt Draco let go a little and she looked up at him. He was looking down at her as well.

"Are you ok now? I'm not leaving you. Ever. I mean think about it, you hated me and I kept at it," said Draco smiling.

"I'm ok," said Hermione smiling back, "Thanks. You're the most amazing man that I know."

"I love you," said Draco as his smile widened. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a soft but still completely exhilarating kiss.

The door opened interrupting their kiss. Hermione jumped back, embarrassed.

"It's ok for you to kiss your own husband, Hermione," said the healer smiling at them. Hermione blushed and sat back on the table. She looked over at Draco and he winked at her. He wasn't even bothered by this!

"So, how have you been feeling? Everything ok with the baby?" asked the healer.

"I think so," said Hermione, "I haven't felt anything weird."

"Any sickness?" asked the healer as she looked over Hermione's chart.

"A little sometimes, but not very much," said Hermione.

"That's great! Some women get sick and some don't. I'm glad this has been a good pregnancy so far. Now if you could lie back for me," said the healer.

Hermione did as she was told and then got nervous. She was in a dress… what if this was like the muggle doctor and the healer needed to see her stomach? And Draco was still here? She turned red at the thought. They were married sure, but Hermione hadn't taken their physical relationship very far just yet.

Draco noticed her nervousness and stood up, going over to her side. He took her hand and squeezed it. He noticed her visibly start to relax.

"Ok. So just to let you know what I'm doing, I just need to do a quick spell and everything will be projected for us to see. It's kind of like the muggle machines, only better," said the healer smiling.

The healer said her spell and with a flick of the wrist a picture was displayed on the wall. Hermione smiled at what she saw. It looked like a peanut, but it was _her_ peanut. Her's and Draco's. She squeezed his hand tighter. He looked at her with a big smile on his face and then kissed her forehead.

"It looks like your baby is doing great! It's got a very strong heartbeat," said the healer, "There is something I wanted to know if you wanted to try? It's a new potion?"

"Yeah?" asked Hermione.

"What does it do?" asked Draco. He didn't like the idea of something 'new.' Not all magic worked great right off the start.

"Oh it's simple. It's just something to tell the sex of the baby early on. You can't visibly see, but the potion would allow us to know by analyzing DNA information. Like I said, it's new, but so far it's worked rather well," said the healer.

Hermione looked at Draco nervously.

"Do you want to?" she asked quietly.

"Do I? Of course I do! I just told you I wanted to know if it was a boy or girl," said Draco with an even bigger smile on his face

"Ok," said Hermione smiling and looking at the healer, "Yeah. I think we'd like that."

"Ok. Great! I'll be right back!" said the healer.

The healer left and Hermione sat up, hugging Draco.

"I love magic!" said Hermione.

Draco laughed.

"Me too," he said.

The healer came back quickly and handed the potion to Hermione. Hermione downed it quickly – most potions were disgusting.

"So, how long until it works?" asked Draco.

"Almost instantaneously. It's fast working," said the healer looking at Hermione.

"Well… what are we looking… oh Merlin," said Hermione as she immediately found out what she was looking for. Her entire body was now glowing a very vibrant pink.

"Congratulations! You're having a girl," said the healer.

Tears grew in Hermione's eyes. She looked at Draco again to see his reaction. She noticed he was looking at the floor trying very hard to control his emotions.

"A girl? Draco it's a girl!" said Hermione excitedly.

"I know! I hope she looks just like you," said Draco looking at her again. He kissed her on the forehead again and held her close.

Hermione looked back at the healer.

"Uh, so how long does this potion last?" asked Hermione noticing her skin was still pink. That could be embarrassing when she left.

"Oh, don't worry. Yeah after the first one was blue the entire day we modified the potion. It should only last a few more minutes," said the healer.

"Good," said Hermione relieved.

"So everything looks great! You're about 11 or so weeks and I think I'll see you back here in about two weeks then," said the healer.

"Thank you," said Hermione as the healer left the room.

Draco helped Hermione off the table and immediately brought her into his arms again. Hermione felt relieved. He was telling the truth. He wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't believe we're having a girl," said Draco excitedly, "I love you so much, Hermione."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff 3 haha Thanks for reading!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18: Invitation

Chapter 18: Invitation

Hermione was sitting on the couch stretched out reading when there was a knock at the window. She looked up and went over to the window to let the owl in. It quickly dropped the note and flew out again. She picked up the note and opened it. Inside was a very expensive looking invitation to a ball – the St. Mungos Annual Celebration Ball. There was a list of people being honored she saw but kind of skipped over and then looked at the date… Saturday. Today was Wednesday. Hardly any notification at all! She wanted to skip out… no one would miss her presence. She quickly tucked it under something and went back to reading before Draco came home because he would want to go.

An hour later her fireplace roared to life. Out stepped Draco. He smiled as soon as he saw her.

"Hey gorgeous," he said as he came and kissed her quickly.

"Hi," she said smiling back. Their relationship had grown even stronger after their latest appointment. Hermione was still taking it slow and hadn't even said 'I love you yet' but she knew it would soon be inevitable. How could she not fall in love wit him?

The fireplace came to life again and Hermione was yanked out of her Draco dream land by two children running at them with full speed and two other adults.

"Aunt Mione!" yelled Lily as she jumped onto Hermione's lap.

"Lily! What are you doing here?" she asked.

She looked over and saw Draco being assaulted by James. She smiled. Then she turned her focus to Ginny and Harry who were slower to follow.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" said Ginny as she came over and hugged Hermione.

"On what?" asked Hermione incredibly confused.

"On your recognition with St. Mungos of course! I'm sure you got the invitation!" said Ginny.

"Yeah you never told us how much your work really meant," said Harry.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Hermione didn't tell you! She's being honored at the annual St. Mungo's Ball! Or have you not gotten the invitation yet?" asked Ginny.

Hermione still had a confused look on her face. She thought back to the invitation that she received. That was the information that she didn't bother to look over… oh and she hid it. Now she had to find it and Draco was standing right there…she hoped this didn't hurt him.

Hermione put Lily down on the couch and stood up looking for the invitation. She found the invitation she had buried and opened it scanning the names. And there it was… Hermione Jean Granger Malfoy. Her mouth dropped when she saw that.

"I don't… how?... what?" she stuttered. She didn't even know what she was being honored for. She didn't remember her job title or anything.

"Hermione you're a top researcher. Why wouldn't they honor you? They said you were close to a discovery with the cure for Cruciatus patients," said Draco.

Hermione looked at him, still feeling confused.

"Ok, but I don't remember anything. You had to tell me what I even did. I don't know anything!" said Hermione feeling frustrated. This is exactly why she didn't want to go in the first place. She would feel completely embarrassed at not having a memory.

"James? Lily? How about you guys go play? We'll be there in a second," said Ginny.

The kids left the room and they surrounded the now completely distraught Hermione.

"I know we sound like a broken record, but we're sorry you can't remember. It won't matter though. People will understand," said Harry.

"Maybe you can go to work even and read your notes or whatever it is that you have and learn. Maybe you'll get a spark of a memory," said Ginny.

"And if I don't?" asked Hermione.

"I'm sure people will understand that you got hurt working on your amazing cure that no one has ever been able to find," said Harry.

"An incomplete one! I didn't finish it did I? Why should I be honored if I'm not ever going to remember and it's not going to be finished? Even if I were to look at everything I won't be able to take back all that research that I've done and everything I've learned. It can't be completed without a memory. So why honor a useless researcher?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, you'll get your memory back! I'm sure of it. Even though it's small you've made progress!" said Draco coming closer to her. He put his arm around her to comfort her, but she was as stiff as a board.

"We'll all be with you. We were invited too," said Ginny, "I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. Maybe you'll even enjoy yourself."

"Ginny's right. Don't worry about that. Let's just concentrate on us and go together and have fun," said Draco.

Hermione looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"I'll think about it," she said and then she left the room.

Draco looked deflated as he watched her leave.

"I hate seeing her like this. I wish I could fix everything. And why did she hide the invitation?" asked Draco.

"Sorry, mate," said Harry.

"I'll go fix this," said Ginny as she followed Hermione.

Hermione hadn't gone far… just to her own room. Well she sort of called it her room. She hadn't stayed in here that much since she had felt more comfortable with Draco.

"Hermione?" called Ginny through the door.

"What?" asked Hermione sounding annoyed.

Ginny came in without even waiting for her approval.

"Why don't you want to go?" asked Ginny, "It's just a ball."

"Yeah being thrown in my honor!" said Hermione.

"Yeah you and like 10 other people. Trust me it won't be as bad as you're making it out to be," said Ginny.

"I just don't need all that extra attention," said Hermione.

"Ok fine. You leave me no choice. Hermione Malfoy, I don't care anymore what you think! You're going if I have to manhandle you to get you there!" said Ginny, "Don't think I won't. You know I would."

Hermione gave a small smile at the thought.

"See. I know you secretly want to," said Ginny, "Plus think of how hot Draco will be. And how he'll look at you after I do your make up and hair and we find the perfect dress that he'll just want to rip off you."

"Ginny Potter!" said Hermione as her cheeks turned red.

"Oh please tell me you've shagged him by now. You're married for Merlin's sake and I see how you look at him," said Ginny.

"I'm just going to completely disregard that comment. Sometimes I wonder why I married him instead of you," said Hermione.

Ginny laughed.

"I love Harry and am very attracted to him as well, but the goal is to get you to think of Draco so of course I have to say those things. But don't deny he's one of the sexiest wizards alive," said Ginny.

"After your husband right?" asked Hermione smirking at Ginny.

"Naturally," said Ginny smiling, "So you'll go?"

"I guess so," said Hermione.

Ginny squealed excitedly.

"You won't regret it I'm sure! It will be fun! We haven't been to a ball together in ages! And don't worry about being honored. They'll list off your names probably and your accomplishments and you'll have strangers congratulating you. But honestly that would happen anyways," said Ginny.

Hermione smiled at Ginny.

"You remind me of a school girl sometimes," said Hermione.

"Sometimes I wish I were one. I was in such better shape back then," said Ginny.

They laughed and then went back to find their husbands who were off playing with the kids.

"Aunt Mione are you ok?" asked Lily who immediately came up to Hermione as she entered the room.

"Of course I am! What makes you think I'm not?" asked Hermione who picked up Lily.

"You were sad. I saw. It made me sad," said Lily.

Hermione smiled at her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry I made you sad. You're right. I was sad before but I'm not anymore," she said.

"Good," said Lily with a big smile on her face.

"Ok. I think it's time for dinner and bed," said Ginny.

"Aww mom! Do we have to?" asked James.

"Yeah! Uncle Draco was just going to play dress up with me!" said Lily.

"Do as your mother says," said Harry.

They cleaned up and the four of them left for home.

"Dress up?" asked Hermione when her and Draco were left alone.

"Malfoys don't play dress up," he said.

"Oh don't lie. Lily's got you wrapped around her finger," said Hermione laughing at him.

Draco ignored the comment by rolling his eyes. Then his face went serious.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," said Hermione.

"Why don't you want to go to the ball with me?" asked Draco.

"I never said I didn't want to go with you," said Hermione.

"You hid the invitation and you didn't exactly jump at the chance when I mentioned we could focus on us," said Draco.

"Draco I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what's come over me. Oh wait no. I do. I'm pregnant and missing information on a large chunk of my life," said Hermione, "I do want to go with you. I'm excited about it now. Before I just… "

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want," said Draco.

"No. I want to. It's just embarrassing," said Hermione as she sat down on the couch and looked up at him, "I didn't want to go because I'm embarrassed about what's happened to me. I know, I'm Hermione Granger but… "

"Malfoy," corrected Draco.

"See! That's exactly what I'm talking about! It's embarrassing not knowing anything about yourself! As I was saying before I'm Hermione and I don't care what people think but right now I do. I won't be able to talk about anything I've accomplished or they think I've accomplished. I don't like not remembering people and things. It was dumb and that's why I didn't want to go. It has nothing to do with you. Trust me."

Hermione tried not to smile too big as she remembered her discussion with Ginny about making him want to rip her clothes off.

"Oh. Well then I'm sorry for being…"

"You?" asked Hermione.

Draco smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry for being me. I shouldn't have thought like that. You are my wife after all and falling in love with me."

"Oh you think so?" asked Hermione.

"I know so," said Draco as he pulled her up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Cheater," said Hermione as she broke the kiss.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I always get what I want. And playing fair is no fun," he said giving her his famous smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>So I think this story is coming to an end soon. A few more chapters still though!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19: The Ball

Chapter 19: The Ball

Ginny and Hermione were out dress shopping for the ball.

"Ok, you can pick but you can't pick something too tight! I'm pregnant over here and I might not be showing a ton, but enough that a tight dress would make me look fat," said Hermione.

"Do you honestly think I'd pick something bad?" asked Ginny, "I've never failed."

"Right. Sorry," said Hermione, "What about your dress?"

"I have something in mind but you first," said Ginny.

They flipped through the racks. Ginny wouldn't let her look at all.

"Oh, Hermione. This one is SO perfect!" said Ginny, "And no matter what you say you're trying it on."

"Uhh that is not what I want to hear," said Hermione.

Ginny handed her a red dress. Hermione took it into the dressing room with her. Hermione hung it up and looked at it. There was NO way she was wearing this. It was a full length strapless sequined gown with a sweetheart neckline and with a slip all the way up to her thigh

"Ginny! No way! It's going to be too tight!" said Hermione.

"I don't care! We can stay here all day," said Ginny.

Hermione made a frustrated sound but then listened. She put it on and didn't even turn around to look at herself. She didn't want to see how horrible she looked. This was so not her. She stepped out and heard Ginny gasp.

"Draco is going to die when he sees you in this," said Ginny.

"He's not going to see me in it! I'm sure I look horrible!" said Hermione.

"Uh no. Actually you look amazing. Beyond amazing. Did you even see?" asked Ginny.

"No… "

Ginny turned her around and made her face the mirror. Hermione's mouth widened at the sight of herself. It really didn't look that bad.

"Told you," said Ginny.

"Yeah ok but this isn't me. Let's find something more conservative," said Hermione.

"Absolutely not! That's the whole point of this now… to look different and eye catching," said Ginny.

"But I'm being honored. I don't need to attract the wrong attention," said Hermione.

"It'll be fine. Trust me. You _have_ to wear this and I _have_ to be there when Draco sees you," said Ginny.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at Ginny. She went back and changed her clothes and helped Ginny find her own dress.

"So did you find something before then that caught your eye?" asked Hermione.

Ginny nodded, with a wicked look on her face. Hermione followed Ginny directly where she wanted to go. Ginny picked up her dress and quickly went to try it on. She came out with a short strapless that was white on the top with a white bow across her chest and the rest was black.

"Ginny! You're such a hottie!" said Hermione appraising her.

"You think it's ok?" asked Ginny turning around looking at herself.

"It's so perfect," said Hermione.

"Thanks. I'm hoping to catch Harry the same way I hope to catch Draco on you," said Ginny.

"He'll love it," said Hermione smiling.

Ginny changed back and they both looked around buying some shoes and jewelry.

The day came for the ball and Ginny went to Hermione's house to get ready. She brought the dresses with her after she had taken both because she knew Draco would try to find it before the ball. She locked them in the room and started on Hermione's hair.

A few hours later Ginny had finished getting both of them ready.

"Perfect!" said Ginny surveying the two of them. Both had similar make up and hair – loose curls and smoky eyes.

"Wow," said Hermione looking at herself. She could hardly see the real Hermione.

"I know," said Ginny excitedly.

"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Harry through the door.

"Just a second," said Ginny back. She turned to look at Hermione, "Ready?"

"I guess so," she said.

Ginny opened the door and Hermione followed. They found their men sitting in the living room. They were both talking and were completely oblivious to their arrival. Ginny cleared her throat and the two men turned around. Ginny watched as Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of her. Draco smiled at her.

"Ginny, you look absolutely amazing," said Harry as he got up to kiss his wife.

"Thanks. No one has said anything about Hermione…" said Ginny.

Ginny turned around and noticed Hermione was hidden in the hallway.

"And that would be why. Hermione get out here. You look amazing," said Ginny.

Hermione nervously bit her lip and took a few steps forward gradually coming around the corner. She looked nervously at Draco – nervous because of her own appearance and now his. Ginny was always right… he had to be one of the sexiest wizards alive.

Draco felt his mouth go dry and his heart speed up at the sight of her. All he could do was stare. He wanted to run up to her and kiss her senseless among other things… but he couldn't move.

Ginny watched Draco excitedly. Yep. Mission accomplished.

Finally Draco regained the ability to walk and speak and he walked over and took her hand and kissed the back of her hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You're the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen in my life," said Draco, "That dress is… really something."

Draco took a deep breath having to calm himself down again.

"Thanks," said Hermione blushing.

"Told you," said Ginny smirking at Hermione.

"Shut up!" said Hermione.

"Told her what?" asked Draco.

"Nothing!" said Hermione. She did not need him knowing about that.

"Nothing is always something," said Harry. He wanted to know too.

Ginny got the evil look on her face before saying, "I told her that I was going to find a dress so gorgeous all you would be able to think about was wanting to rip it off her."

"Ginny Weasley Potter!" yelled Hermione, turning even redder.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself," she said, "It just slipped out."

"Slipped out my…"

"OK!" said Harry, "I think it's time to go."

Harry took hold of Ginny and apparated them to St. Mungos. Draco took Hermione's hand and did the same. When they arrived Hermione couldn't even look at Draco she was so embarrassed. He squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"Don't be mad at Ginny," said Draco.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because it's Ginny. She's your best friend. And we're married it's not like I don't have those kinds of thoughts anyways," said Draco winking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him but inside her stomach was doing flip-flops. She didn't want to admit that even though she was embarrassed she wanted him too.

They sat down with the Potters right on time. They were served a very nice and elaborate dinner and then were shown a short program. It consisted of a short biography and short blurb about their current work and why they were being honored. Hermione wanted to die though as they made them all come up to the stage where everyone could see them.

After what seemed like hours of torture, Hermione was set free to leave after too many rounds of clapping. The rest of the night was for the ball.

"Hermione you put all of them to shame up there you looked so good," said Ginny as Hermione reached the table.

Hermione just laughed.

"Anyways, let's dance," said Ginny grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. Hermione laughed at them but then felt sorry for Harry. He was a terrible dancer.

"She's right you know," said Draco who couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Out of all the people up there you look the best," said Draco.

"And I think you're a bit biased," said Hermione smiling at him.

"Absolutely not. I speak only the truth," he said smiling back at her, "But anyways I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks," she said halfheartedly, "I still don't know what I did."

"Well, maybe you should go try to figure it out. I bet it will come back to you," said Draco.

"Yeah I was thinking the same. I get bored at home anyways. Until I have a child home is so not the place for me and even then I'll probably still have to work a little," said Hermione.

"Do what you need. I want you to be happy," said Draco.

Draco stood up and held his hand out to her," Dance with me?"

Hermione looked unsure. She was ok at dancing, but it wasn't her favorite.

"Please?" he asked looking her in the eye.

She couldn't turn that down… ever. She took his hand and he led her out onto the floor. Just as they reached it a slow song came on. Draco pulled her close to him and held her close and they started dancing to the music. Hermione smiled to herself. She loved being in his arms and being with him. He was absolutely amazing. In fact, she admitted it to herself. She was madly in love with him. She felt a kiss on her forehead. Her smiled widened and she looked up at Draco.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"You," she said.

"Yeah? And?" he asked.

"Thank you for being so patient with me. I know I was incredibly horrible in the beginning, but now I'm glad it's you who I'm married to," she said.

Draco smiled and leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Wait I wasn't finished. There's something else," said Hermione.

Draco looked at her curiously.

Hermione's felt her heart pound. She didn't know why she was so nervous. He was already in love with her. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I love you, Draco," she said.

Draco stopped dancing and looked at her. He hoped he heard right.

"Did you just say…?"

"I love you?" Hermione interrupted. She smiled at him and said it again, "Yes I did. Draco, I'm in love with you."

Draco broke out into a smile and picked her up twirling her around in excitement.

"Draco!" said Hermione excitedly. It was supposed to come out in a scolding manner but she couldn't help but be excited when she saw his face.

He put her down and then wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers looking at her.

"I never thought I'd hear you say those words again. Thank you for giving me a shot. I love you so much Hermione Malfoy. I always will," he said and then pulled on hand up to cup the back of her neck while the other still held her tight against him. He leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth again. At this point he didn't care who was watching. He loved her and she loved him and he wanted the whole world to know it.

They broke the kiss breathing hard and fast.

"Wow. Quite the show," said Ginny who had appeared next to them.

"Sorry," said Hermione laughing but then she changed her mine, "No. I'm not actually. I love him and I love kissing him."

Hermione gave him another quick kiss.

"You love him again?" asked Ginny, "Aww! Harry! They love each other!"

"Good. I'm happy for them. Now let's leave them alone," said Harry smiling as he dragged Ginny away.

"Do you want to leave? I mean I know this is for you but…"

Hermione kissed him again to interrupt him.

"Yes," she said smiling at him.

Draco smiled back and quickly apparated them back to their own house.

Draco pulled Hermione close to him and then in a deep voice whispered in her ear, "Good. Ginny was right. I love that dress and think you look incredibly sexy in it, but I can't help but think it might look better off you…"

Shivers went down Hermione's back. Draco kissed her passionately and then picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>And the teen rating now applies lol. I think possibly one chapter left and an epilogue of course :) Hope you guys are enjoying this!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20: Work

Chapter 20: Work

On Monday morning Hermione got up after thinking a lot about work. Draco was getting ready to leave for his work and now she was thinking about leaving for her own work.

"Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah?" he asked turning around to look at her.

"I think I'm going to go into work today," she said.

"Really? That's great!" he said coming over and giving her a quick kiss.

"So you think it's a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"Of course. Just take it slow, read through some notes and everything will be fine," said Draco, "You're brilliant. You don't give yourself enough credit. You'll pick it up in no time and understand everything you've done."

Hermione smiled at him, "I love you. Do you always know what to say?"

"I'm you're husband. I just know you and right now I know you better than you know yourself. I love you too," he said.

Hermione took her time to get ready. She was still as nervous as ever.

"Ok. I have to go. I have a meeting this morning. Trust me though. Everything will be better than you think. I love you, Hermione. Just floo to me if you need anything," he said.

"Ok. I love you too!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He gave her a quick squeeze as he kissed her back.

"You look beautiful by the way. I'll see you later," said Draco. She waved at him and watched him leave. Then she took a deep breath, grabbed her own stuff and decided to just get it over with. Draco was right. It couldn't possibly be that bad. She was probably just building it all up in her mind.

She walked into St Mungos from the fireplace and walked towards the front desk. She felt like an idiot when she didn't even know where she was going.

"Excuse me. Can you point me in the direction of the research labs?" asked Hermione.

The receptionist looked up and instantly recognized Hermione, "Hermione! I'm so glad to see you! I heard what happened and I'm so sorry. Did you get your memory back? Wait no… you just asked where the research lab is…"

"Uhh… yeah. Sorry I don't have a lot of memories at all," said Hermione trying her hardest to remember who this was.

"I'm Rachel. We talk a lot sometimes. I'll take you to the director's office and she can help you," said Rachel.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

She followed Rachel and kept looking every which direction hoping she would remember how to get there and how to get back. They reached the research lab and Rachel dropped her off into her boss's office.

"Hermione! I'm so excited to see you! How are you? You looked beautiful at the ball by the way," she said.

"Thanks. Yeah I've been ok. I was just trying to come in today and see if I can read through some notes and try to get back into the swing of things. I still don't remember much," said Hermione.

"Oh no problem. Just take as much time as you need. I'll take you to your office and then show you the lab you were working in. It's been restored since the accident," she said.

Hermione nodded and they walked a few doors down and Hermione spotted her office. Then she followed her boss around the corner to a set of glass doors, which was the lab.

"Thanks. I'll try to figure things out quickly so I don't slow work down," said Hermione.

"Hermione you are the best I'm sure it won't take that much time but don't worry. We just want you to be comfortable," said her boss.

"Thanks again," said Hermione and she stepped into her office.

Hermione sat down at her at her desk. She smiled immediately as she spotted multiple pictures of Draco on her desk. Then she went through notebooks looking at projects and noticed, thank Merlin, that everything was dated. She found the one that was dated most recently and started reading.

After about an hour or so she had finished the whole thing. Her work was really interesting and everyone was right. She picked it up pretty quickly… mostly because she took such good notes. Hermione got excited when at the end she realized she had completed everything, she was just on the testing phase. She smiled to herself and excitedly jumped up and went to the lab.

She opened the doors and was immediately greeted by a hug.

"Hermione! You're back!" said a girl.

"Hi… yeah," said Hermione.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm sure I just scared you. I'm Maryanne. I was with you on the day of the accident.

"Oh. Are you ok then?" asked Hermione.

"Fine. Yeah. Thanks," said Maryanne, "So are you here to finally finish your research?"

"Yeah I think I am," said Hermione.

"That's excellent! That day you were so close. I'm so sorry. I wish I could remember what happened to ruin everything. Good luck though," said Maryanne.

"Thanks," said Hermione.

She immediately got back to work. She gathered everything and laid it out accordingly careful of the dangerous materials. She started work on the potion.

About a half hour later Maryanne came back over.

"I just need to reach across you and get something," said Maryanne.

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she remembered.

"No! That's how it happened last time!" she shouted and grabbed Maryanne's hand.

Then Hermione looked up at Maryanne shocked.

"Merlin's beard I remember!" said Hermione still shocked.

"Hermione that's so great!" said Maryanne taking her hand back.

Hermione looked like she was staring off into space. She remembered lots of things now.

"Yeah. I remember what happened and I remember you told me I needed a break and I said I didn't. Sorry I was being touchy because I'm pregnant and I was worried about the potion and telling Draco that night that I was pregnant," said Hermione now looking at Maryanne.

"You're pregnant? Well congratulations! And you remember!" said Maryanne.

Hermione nodded and smiled to herself and said, "Excuse me. I've got to go."

She practically ran out of the lab and to the main entrance of St. Mungos. She heard a few shouts after her, but kept running anyway. She got in the floo network and arrived directly in Draco's office.

"Hermione? Is everything ok?" asked Draco standing up.

She ran right up into his arms and kissed him.

"I love you. I've always loved you," she said looking at him smiling.

"I love you too," said Draco smiling back at her, "Did you come here just to tell me that? I mean I'm not complaining but that isn't normal…"

"Draco, I remember everything! It all came back to me when Maryanne almost reproduced the accident all over again and I all the sudden remembered everything that happened that day and now I can remember everything about us too," said Hermione

Draco was in a shocked state the entire time. He didn't know what to say. He was so excited and didn't expect that at all.

"Hermione that's so great! I told you everything would work out!" he said as he squeezed her and spun her around.

"I love you. You're the best thing that ever happened in my life. No wonder being without my memories was so awful! I couldn't remember you!" said Hermione.

"I love you too. I couldn't imagine my life without you. Things worked out though. We were always meant to be, but I'm glad you remember anyways," said Draco.

Draco leaned in and kissed her soft and slow. She eagerly responded and held him tightly. She loved him. She was lucky to have got to know him a few years ago and lucky he still loved her enough to fall in love again and get through this together.

Now she could look forward to their next adventure… a baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Memory returned! Woohoo! This was the last chapter... the next update is the epilogue.<strong>


	21. Chapter 21: Epilogue

Epilogue

After having tried her potion a third time, Hermione was finally able to test her Cruciatus cure on people. It worked. She was now being recognized for it a few months later. It was a huge accomplishment in the wizarding world and for how many years wizards had existed no one had been able to accomplish it before her.

Hermione had just stepped up to the podium after being introduced to make her speech.

"I would just first like to thank my husband, Draco who went through so much with me. And then of course my lab for putting up with me and my crazy moods during the research process. I know how I can be sometimes…" she said smiling guiltily, "This was the reason that I became involved in research in the first place. My good friend, Neville Longbottom's parents were severely damaged by the curse and he has never really known them. Because of this he has been able to have a relationship with them with no lasting effects. I hope … "

Hermione groaned and immediately doubled over in a tremendous amount of pain. Then she felt it as her water broke. She was almost 9 months pregnant and the baby picked now to come? She looked up with a panicked look on her face. She can invent a serious life changing potion but the thought of having her baby now scared her to death.

"Umm… I apologize for the interruption. I think I'm going to have to go as my baby has chosen…" and she doubled over in pain again, "Oww… chosen now to come!"

Draco rushed up to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sure. If I can handle a dark lord and completely memory loss I can for sure handle this right?" she asked.

Draco nodded and they floo'd to St. Mungos.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY WE ARE NEVER HAVING SEX EVER AGAIN!" said Hermione incredibly loudly as she squeezed the life out of Draco's hand.

Hermione had only been in labor for a few hours, but the contractions were growing stronger by the minute. She wasn't normally one to complain about pain but this was getting to be too much.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Don't worry, mate. It's just the labor talking. Ginny said the same thing. Didn't mean it obviously as you look at her now," said Harry behind Draco. Ginny now had about 2 months to go herself. Harry and Ginny were with Hermione and Draco until the actual labor started. Each both needed moral support although Draco never would have seen himself ever needing Harry Potter's support before.

"Ohh no. I mean it. This is all HIS fault! I remember that perfectly again. ALL memories returned to me and I say it again… it's his fault!" said Hermione.

"I'm sorry. This will all be over soon and then just think we'll have our precious baby girl," said Draco.

"Yes well it's not over is it? It's happening right now!" said Hermione.

"Advice, Draco?" asked Ginny, "Just shut up. You'll only make it worse."

"Right," he said quietly as he tried to loosen her grasp on his now completely numb fingers. He was surprised he even had fingers left.

"This is absolutely horrible! Why did I choose to deliver here? At least in the muggle world you can get epidurals for the pain! There is absolutely nothing here!" said Hermione.

A healer walked in at that moment.

"I'm sorry, Hermione you're not far enough along for the potion which is the same thing as the epidural. If we did it now when you actually delivered then it would have worn off and you can only do this once," said the healer.

Hermione just glared at her.

"When I get out of here I'm going to invent another potion that says differently!" said Hermione.

"Oh please do!" said Ginny interrupting, "Before I have this one!"

"I'll work on it," grunted Hermione as she pushed through the pain.

A few hours later with a very irritated Hermione and a very concerned Draco (now Hermione was threatening a few more terrible things…) a healer came in with the potion Hermione had been dying to have.

"Oh thank Merlin I've been spared! How long does it take to work?" she asked.

"Not long. It's fast acting but also like I said fast ending as well. You should be ready to actually deliver soon," said the healer.

"What? No! I'm not ready!" said Hermione.

"Hermione, all you've been doing is complaining about the pain and you don't want to deliver anymore?" asked Draco.

Hermione threw a look at him, "Have you been paying attention at all? Of course I'm in pain. I'm DYING really but I never said anything about actually having her! What if I'm a terrible mother?"

Draco gave Hermione a loving look.

"Love, you are great with children. Just think of Lily and James who adore you. You will do just fine with our baby. Trust me," said Draco.

"Ok… maybe… yeah I guess," she said.

"I love you," said Draco.

For the first time in a while, Hermione smiled at Draco.

"I love you too," she said.

Draco leaned down and quickly kissed her.

"Ok. I think everything is ready!" said the healer.

Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Hermione everything will be just fine. You can actually trust me on that. I've done it before… twice. You only have one baby," said Ginny, "But good luck. We'll see you and your new little girl soon!"

"Yeah we'll be just outside," said Harry.

"Thanks guys," she said and turned her focus back on Draco by grabbing his hand and death gripping it again.

After what seemed like FOREVER to Hermione, they heard a little cry as their baby had finally arrived.

"How does she look?" asked Hermione who was too tired to get up. Draco had followed the healer who had taken their baby to weigh and clean her up a bit.

The look on Draco's face said it all.

"She's perfect," he said.

The healer surprised him by quickly turning around and offering her to him.

"Here, you can hold her now," said the healer.

"Wait what? I don't… " he started but she didn't listen and simply put the tiny fragile little girl into his arms. He held her close, afraid he would break her. Draco was completely hooked – she had him wrapped around her finger and she couldn't even talk.

He carefully walked over to take her to Hermione. Hermione gently took her from his arms. They both just looked at their daughter. She was a good combination of both of them but Hermione was please she took more after her father - blonde hair, silvery eyes.

"What should we name our gorgeous little girl?" asked Hermione.

"Lydia. You pick the middle name," said Draco.

"Lydia Rose," said Hermione looking at her with tears in her eyes.

Draco leaned over to kiss his daughter on the forehead and then kissed his wife soundly on the lips.

"I love you so much, Hermione. Thanks for giving me you and now Lydia," he said.

"I love you too, Draco. I'm sorry about earlier… I was a bit testy wasn't I?" she asked.

"A bit?" he asked and smirked at her.

"Shut up," said Hermione.

"I will if you give her back to me," said Draco.

Hermione smiled at him and handed her back over. She was tired anyways and her new favorite thing in the world as of a few minutes ago was watching her husband hold their daughter.

"I'm going to quick take her to see Ginny and Harry and then come back," said Draco.

"Ok. Just be careful," said Hermione.

"Of course I will. She's breakable," said Draco.

Draco walked outside to Ginny and Harry.

"She's adorable!" said Ginny as she tried to take her from Draco.

Draco tightened his hold and moved Lydia slightly out of Ginny's grasp.

"I can't hold her?" asked Ginny.

"I told Hermione I would be quick," said Draco, "Besides I just got her. I'm not letting her go."

"Wow. She's a Malfoy clone," said Harry.

Draco threw a look at Harry.

"Sorry," said Harry backing up. He should have known, don't joke about a Malfoy child... Draco doesn't take it as a joke.

"Well we'll let you get back to Hermione. Congratulations," said Ginny.

"Yeah, congratulations," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Draco. He watched them leave and then turned back to see Hermione. He was slightly glad to see her asleep. He wasn't done holding her yet. He probably wouldn't ever be.

11 Years Later...

Draco was sitting in his study flipping through pictures of his darling little princess, Lydia. She was turning 11 and was now ready to go to Hogwarts. He didn't want her to leave - she was his pride and joy - but she had to. What kind of father held their child back? She was their only girl. They had two others boys now ages 8 and 4 with another one on the way... Hermione was hoping for another girl but Draco hoped it was another boy so he could keep his princess.

"Daddy? Can I come in?" asked Lydia who was knocking on his door.

Draco hurriedly shoved the pictures into his desk and said, "Of course."

She walked and he immediately could tell something was wrong.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

She shook her head looking sad.

"Come here," said Draco.

She looked a bit happier as she went to sit on her dad's lap. She knew she was getting too big for this and if anyone found out they would make fun of her but she loved her dad.

"I'm scared," she said.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Hogwarts... and the houses. Would you be sad if I wasn't in Slytherin?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not," he said, "Any house would be lucky to have you... but please not Hufflepuff. That's not what you want right?"

Lydia laughed, "Eww no!"

"Good," he said, "But really. Anything is fine. I just want you to work as hard as you can. I won't be disappointed if you're not in Slytherin. Which house did you want?"

"I wasn't sure. I just didn't want you to be sad if I wasn't Slytherin. Maybe Gryffindor. Maybe Ravenclaw."

"Well, either way I'm proud of you," said Draco giving his daughter a squeeze.

"Thanks, daddy!" she said giving him a hug back, "Well I need to go. I have to pack my cutest clothes for... for... well you know who."

James was her crush. She was crushing so hard she couldn't even say his name. Draco was NOT happy about it and wanted to threaten the kid within an inch of his life but he couldn't do anything to upset his princess.

"Right. Get your mother to help you with that one. I'll take the boys outside or something," said Draco trying not to think about it.

"I love you, daddy," she said when she reached the door.

"I love you too, Lydia," he said and smiled at her.

She quickly ran away and Draco took the boys out so the girls could talk about girl things.

The next day the entire family went to the train station. They went through the barrier and approached the train.

"Ok, have you got everything, sweetheart?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah. I think so. Oh mom! There he is! How do I look?" asked Lydia.

Draco gritted his teeth but didn't say anything.

"You look lovely," said Hermione.

Lydia blushed. Hermione patted Draco's arm trying not to laugh at him.

"Eww, you like boys?" asked Scorpius, the youngest Malfoy.

"It's none of your business," said Lydia.

"Ok, I think it's time for you to get on the train," said Hermione.

"Alright," said Lydia. She hugged both her brothers and then her mother. Then she went and gave her father an extra long hug.

"Remember. Any house and I'll be proud ok?" he said in her ear.

"Ok. Love you daddy. I'll write," she said.

"You better after getting that expensive owl you wanted. I love you too though," he said.

She gave one last wave and followed Lily and James onto the train.

"I think you'll miss your little princess more than I will," said Hermione quietly to Draco.

"Maybe," said Draco as he watched the train leave, "Thank you Hermione for our 3 1/2 perfect children."

He turned to her and kissed her on the lips surprising her with a little more force than was normal in public.

After turning a deep red herself she said, "I love you."

"I love you too. So much," he said.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Aww Draco's a daddy. Cute! Anyways sorry it took me a bit longer than normal to get this up! School just took over my life completely so it's good that this is ending. Hope you liked it!<strong>

**P.S. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome readers! Especially my regulars :) Love your comments haha. Thanks again!**


End file.
